Onegai Sakura 100 Percent
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: everything was going great for Sakura, she had friends, she was a top student at her school and she just met the hottest guy she had ever seen. everything was fine, unti, her parents laid down the biggest news ever...she was moving. WHAT THE HELL!
1. Prolouge: We're Moving Where?

Konnichiwa, Mina, this is just another story, that I came up with. I was having some serious writers blocks with "You Belong To Me" and "When The Cherry Blossoms Falls" I was getting depressed with all the drama that was going on with those stories that I just needed some humor in my life and that's where this story comes in...hope you guys like it:)

* * *

Onegai Sakura 100 Percent

Prelude: "We're Moving Where??"

* * *

_Name: Haruno Sakura_

_Age: 19_

_Hair Color: Bubble-gum Pink_

_Eye Color: Emerald Green_

_Stats: beautiful and unobtainable…She's also single and free._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha Park. Sakura was at her favorite spot, in the gazebo that stood over the large lake of the park. She was reading one of her favorite books and catching up on some homework that she forgot to do. She was so into her reading that she didn't notice that someone had already walked into the gazebo. 

The person was also reading as he walked in and saw her. His eyes were fixed on her profile as she seemed to be oblivious to his existence there. He saw that she was beautiful as her hair swayed freely in the warm breeze, he smiled softly and decided to at lest make himself known to her.

"Excuse me Miss, would you mind if I join you?" He asked charmingly with a smile.

Sakura brought her eyes away from the book to acknowledge the new comer. Her eyes slightly widen at what she saw. There was a man, who appeared to be in his early or mid 20's with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and long bangs that somewhat covered his rich onyx eyes. He wore a suit and glasses and was also carrying a suitcase and book with him. She let a soft blush escape to her cheeks, he was indeed very handsome. She then noticed that he was smiling at her, she quickly snapped out of it and gave him a smile of her own.

"Gomansai, I didn't hear what you had asked me before, I was reading my story, gomansai." She said sweetly with a sheepish laugh. He let out a soft laugh of his own and walked closer to her until he was only a few inches away from her.

"I asked if you mind if I join you here." He said again as he pointed to the sit next to her. Sakura turned to the sit and then at him, she wasn't the kind of person who like to talk to strangers let alone have them talk to her, but she couldn't understand it, she had convinced herself that she was probably born that way, but it seems that someone she comes in contact with always wanted to be with her and thry would start talking about their life as if she was their best friend that they haven't seen in years.

She was used to so it didn't bother her; she nodded her head to him and slid over a bit to make room for him. He smiled at her, as he took off his jacket and settled himself down as he began to read his book. They stood in silence for about a few minutes. The man then carefully took his eyes off his book to see what Sakura was reading. He studied her and the book and a smile crept upon his lips.

"I see you're a fan of, Honda Kyouya." He said as he tried to make small talk with her. She glance from her book and looked at him, she then flipped over to the front cover and looked at the authors name. She gave a smile and turned to him.

"Yes, His, my favorite." She said with a smile as she then looked at the book that he was reading; her eyes widen in shock. He noticed this and smiled proudly.

"Don't tell me..." She said in awe as her eyes where glued to the book in his hands. "Is that the new book in his series??" She asked as she gave him a shocked look. He smiled at her and nodded his head as he placed a bookmark on the page he was reading and handed her the book.

She was unsure if it was really ok to take it, but he gave her a reassuring smile and nod. She smiled happily and started to flip through the pages of the book. He smiled as he place an elbow on his knee and rested his chin on it as he saw the looks of excitement and surprise on her face as she read though the pages, for some reason, it amused him to no end to see that smile on her face, it really did suit her.

Before long the sun began to set and it was time for him to go. Sakura was still reading the book and was getting really into it. He gave her a smile as he stood up and started to get ready to leave. He put on his jacket and gathered his things; he cleared his throat to let her know that he was leaving.

Sakura turned her head and saw that he was about to leave. She gave a sad look and closed the book and started to hand it back to him, but he placed his hand up and stopped her. She gave him a confused look and he smiled softly and spoke to her. His rich royal voice was very sexy…. (For lack of any better words).

"Please, you can keep it if you love it so much." He said softly to her.

"I-I couldn't take it form you, it's not even out yet, you must went though a lot of trouble to get it." She said protest as a small blush came to her cheeks again.

"No, it wasn't any trouble at all." He said happily. "You could say that I could get another copy if I wanted to."

"Really?" She asked as she brought the book back to herself and looked at it carefully.

"Really." He said smoothly as his face soften to match his voice. "It's my gift to you, for a very enjoyable afternoon. Thanks to you, I had mange to get all my work done with no problems." He said sheepishly with his hand behind his head and a smile to match.

Sakura was beside herself, she was so happy, that without thinking she jumped form her sit and gave the man a hug. Needless to say that he was completely taken by surprise, but warmly smiled at the young girl's innocence.

"I'm glad to see you're happy." He said truthfully with a smile.

"You have no idea how happy I am, thank you so much." She said happily as she stopped hugging him and stepped back with the book close to her. They stood there for a while until He turned to leave.

"It's getting late, would you like me to walk you home miss?" He offered sweetly.

"No, thank you, the book is enough for me." She said with a smile on her face. "Plus, my dad would have a heart attack if he saw you walking me home."

"Well, I suppose that would be true." He said with a sheepish laugh. "Well, then, I believe this is where we part ways." He said charmingly

"It was a pleasure to have met you miss…" He trailed off so Sakura could finish his sentence for him.

"Sakura…Haruno Sakura." She said with a smile. He looked at her a second as if he was thinking of something else to say, but just smiled instead.

"Haruno Sakura-san." He repeated the words in awe, and then smiled warmly. "That name is a perfect for you, such a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady." He said a warm smile. "Have a good evening, Haruno-san; I hope to meet with you again." He said charmingly and bowed before he turned a walked away.

as she saw him walked away, a thought came to her and she called out to him. He was about 10 feet away form her and turned to face her; he gave her a puzzled look and waited for her to speck.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what your name is?" She asked curiously

He gave her a quick smirk. "I thought you would never ask." He said with a smirk. "My name is Itachi…Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi-san." She repeated the words in awe, and then a smile came across her face as she held the book tighter to herself and waved back to him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you to Uchiha-san, let's meet again soon, okay?" She said happily as she waved to him.

He smiled and waved back to her, "Hai, let's meet again soon." and with that he left the park.

* * *

Later on that evening:

Sakura was in her room finishing the book that Itachi had given her earlier that day. She was so happy to have the book and also hoped to meet with him again to thank him for it and somehow return a favor. Sakura wasn't the type of person who likes to take things for nothing and not do anything in return. She placed a book mark on her page and sat on her bed to try and think of a way to repaid Itachi for his kindness.

"Sakura! Your Otou-san and I have announcement to make!" Mrs. Haruno said as she called Sakura down to the living room.

"I'm coming Okaa-san!" She called form her room. A few minutes later the door closed to her room and foot steps could be heard coming down the steps. Two pair of eyes waited eagerly at the bottom of the stairs, they watch as a petite figure with shoulder-length pink hair and emerald green eyes and creamy white skin. She finally made it down the last step and hopped off onto the floor. She was met with two pairs of eyes, one pair green and the other onyx. She gave them a very puzzled look as she tilted her head to the side.

"What's the matter, Okaa-san, Otou-san?" She asked as her eyes shifted from her Okaa-san's Emerald eyes all the way to her Otou-san's Onyx obs.

"Follow us, dear." She said as she and her Otou-san led Sakura to the living room. There, both of them sat on the couch where as Sakura took one of the lounge chairs and sat down. The three of them sat there in silence until Mrs. Haruno spoke.

"I'm not good at prolonging things, so here it is." She said seriously as she placed her elbows on her knees and supported her chin on her folded hands. "Your Otou-san and I have to move to America right away, our company has expanded and your Otou-san and I are the new CPO's for the L.A. Division. We leave in a three days" She said in a monotone.

Sakura just sat there with a shock look on her face as her eyes widen. No way, there's just no way this could be happening to her. What about her friends, her school, her life and the fact she wanted to repay Itachi for his kindness. She was so shocked that she did the only thing that she could think of. She stood up and shouted.

"WE'RE MOVING WHERE???!!!

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like it, I have the next chapther wait on the sidelines if the reviews go well, then I'll post it up. Ja Ne!! 


	2. America or Bust

konnchiwa mina, I'm sorry for the slow update but I just finshed this chapter, I'm sorry if this one seems a bit on the short side, I promise the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Onegai Sakura 100 Percent

Chapter One: America or Bust

* * *

_Name: Uchiha Itachi_

_Age: 25_

_Hair Color: Pale Black_

_Eye Color: Onyx_

_Stats: Single and Rich_

* * *

"WE'RE MOVING WHERE!" She said in a shock tone as she eyed both of her parents angrily. 

"America…quit yelling so much you're giving me a headache." Her mother repeated with an annoyed sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"How can you expect me not to yell, when you give me that kind of news in such short notice?!" Sakura said as she continued to glare at both of her parents.

"Sakura, honey, please calm down and try to understand our situation." Mr. Haruno said calmly. "This came to a shock to us too, but this is our job and we can not ignore this opportunity."

Sakura gave her father a pout as she let out a deep annoyed sigh and sat back down on the chair. She crossed her arms and looked away. Mrs. Haruno also gave an annoyed sigh as she placed her chin on her folded hands and began to speck again.

"We're leaving in a few days so, I suggest to get started on packing up your things." She said plainly.

"Okaa-san, I don't want to go, everything that I know is here, what about my friends?" Sakura pleaded with her mother.

"You'll make new ones in America." She said with little emotion.

"What about my studies?" Sakura said in attempt to change her parents mind.

"They have plenty of great collages in America, hime." Her father said optimistically.

"But, I just don't want to go…please let me stay." Sakura pleaded as the tears she was holding back threaten to come down.

Mr. Haruno gave his daughter a puzzled look. "Why are you so dead set against going to America? I thought you young people like the adventure of new countries and life."

Sakura bite her lower lip, the real reason she wanted to stay was so that she could see Itachi again. But she couldn't very well tell her parents that, especially her father. She had to think of something to say that would sound remotely right. She opened her mouth talk but before she could get a word out, her mother cut her off.

"It doesn't matter, we're a family and we're going to leave as a family, I'm not going to leave you behind, no matter what." Mrs. Haruno said firmly.

Sakura just lowered her head as she pretty much ran out of things to say, she then allowed the tears that she held back to fall down her cheeks. Mr. Haruno saw his daughter cry and it tore him up inside. He then tried to think of something and then a smirk came to his face.

"Hey, my love, doesn't Sakura's collage have dormitories?" He asked wittily.

Sakura's eyes then widen at his comment, she looked at him with hope as a smile started to appear on her lips, he then looked in her direction and flashed a beautiful smile and wink. Her smile became deeper when he did that, she always was her dad's favorite. Mrs. Haruno turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they do, what are you trying to say, Ichigo?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not let Sakura stay in the dorms Mizuki, she could have a roommate, we'll know where she is, she'll be in a controlled environment." Ichigo said with a smile on his face

Mizuki gave her husband a raised eyebrow.

"I don't feel right leaving her by herself. I rather have her be with us." She said with her eyes firmly fixed on her husband and her arms crossed under her chest. Mizuki was a stubborn woman and getting her to change her mind when it was set was never easy.

"I understand you're feelings Mizuki, but Sakura's an adult now. We should let her live her own life...don't you think?" He said with a mysterious smile.

Sakura looked at her father's smile and instantly blushed. She knew that smile very well; she covered her eyes and looked away.

"I still think she-" She didn't get to finish her sentence since her lips were covered with his own in a passionate kiss. She was instantly silenced but she returned the kiss just as intensely. As her parents continued showing their love to each other...she walked pass them to leave. However as she walked pass her parents, her father stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Sakura looked away as her parents continued kiss. Ichigo released his hold of his daughter's wrist and upon doing so ended the kiss with his wife. Mizuki was left in a complete daze. He then leaned in towards her and whispered something in her ear. Sakura saw as her mother face turned every shade of red.

Much to Sakura's surprise, both of her parents turned to her and gave her the happiest smile they could muster...however what got to her the most was her mother's change in attitude. She seemed...how should we say...more bubbly. She walked up to her daughter and took her hands into her own.

"I'll let you stay as long as you can find a room in school ok?" She said softly, as she looked at her daughter straight in the eyes.

Sakura was taken back by her mother's sudden optimism, but nodded in agreement.

"Very good, my beautiful little girl." She said as she pulled her into a bear hug and started to pat her head, crushing her in the process. She released her hold of Sakura and gave her a wide smile. "Later." she said happily as she skipped to her room with her husband following close behind.

Sakura was left in the living room to only guess on what it was that her father had said to her mother. She watch in total shock as they both happily walked in their room, however before they closed the door, her father turned to her and gave her a big smile.

"Your mother and I will be busy for a while, why don't you use this time to go to school and find out if there's anymore rooms available for school, okay, hime?" Ichigo said with a warm smile.

"Hai, Otou-san." Sakura said as she made it to the steps but then stopped. Her father gave her a puzzled look.

"Something the matter, hime?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"Otou-san, it's about 10:00pm in the evening, schools already closed for the day." She said with a hint of realization.

"Hum, is that so? Well that would never do." He said with a thoughtful look on his face, he then turned behind him and called to his wife, who in a few minutes showed up next to him with a small suitcase.

Sakura looked in bewilderment as both her parents headed for the door, before she could even get a word out, they gave her a big hug and headed out the door. A few minutes later the phone rang and she went to pick it up.

"Hi Honey." Mizuki said on the phone happily

"Okaa-san." Sakura said plainly

"Well, your Otou-san and I are going out for the night and we'll be back tomorrow evening, love you, get some sleep and don't forget to call the school about the dorms okay, goodnight." She said happily as she hang up the phone.

"Goodnight." Sakura said as she also hang up the phone and went upstairs for a well deserved sleep.

* * *

A/N: I'm stilling the process of updating "You Belong To Me", "When The Cherry Blossoms Falls" and " Serineros: How To Kill An Uchiha" But I'm having serious writers blocks for these stories, if you have any ideas let me know. and plus if you have any ideas for this story let me know too. I'm always willing to hear what the readers have to say. 


	3. It's Just One of Those Days

Hi sorry for the long wait I hope you like this chapter!!

* * *

Onegai Sakura 100 Percent

Chapter Three: "It's just one of those days."

* * *

_Name: Haruno Mizuki Name: Haruno Ichigo_

_Age: 37 Age: 38_

_Hair Color: Deep Red Hair Color: Jet Black_

_Eye Color: Emerald Green Eye Color: Onyx_

_Stats: Married with one child and CEO's of the LA division/ writers

* * *

_

The Next Morning:

Sakura woke up and greeted the day, she sat up on her bed and stretched her arms over her head as she let out a deep yawn. She tiredly got up from the bed and dragged her legs to the closet. She knew all to well that today was the day for her to find a place to live if she didn't want to move with her parents to America.

"I"m doing this so I can return a favor back to Uchiha-san for giving me the book." She suddenly shouted to herself as she forced the last urge to go back to sleep away.

"**Is that the only reason?"** Her Inner self said with a slight smirk.

Sakura slightly blushed at her inner self's comment. "Not really, I also wouldn't mind hanging out with him, Uh...I mean, Since we like the same author and all, Uh...blush we could talk about his next book or something like that."

"**Sure, keep telling yourself that."** Her inner self snickered and then disappeared. Sakura let out a deep sigh as she grabbed her clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom where she got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where she had a quick breakfast and headed out the door.

Fortunately for Sakura, she didn't live that far from her school, in fact, she was within walking distance. It was a beautiful day to walk so she decided to leave her car behind and just walk to school, it was only a half an hour by foot anyway, and she wanted to enjoy the fresh morning sun.

she walked into town and looked at all the shops on the way to school, she was about a block away when she notice the bookstore that she normally goes to had a help wanted sign on it. She paused as she walked closer to the glass door enterince and stared blankly at the sign.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming here, I need a job to support myself if I stay here, this could actually be my meal ticket!! hehehehehe!!!" She snickered to herself with an anime chibi smile.

"Hey! Are you going to stand there all day? If you got nothing to do then move, you're in my way" A deep voice said directly behind her, obviously annoyed with her.

Sakura's voice was caught in her throat, a deep blush appeared on her face as she turned around to be met with a pair of very annoyed onyx eyes. Her eyes slightly widen as the bright sunshine seem to illuminate behind him making him appear almost angelic although his attitude was a far cry from being so.

His eyes narrowed at her with annoyance as his rough onyx eyes seem to burn right though her delicate emerald ones. They stood there for what seemed like forever. She couldn't shake the feeling that he looks an awful lot like...

"I-Itachi-san." She said in an unsure voice as she looked at the young man in front of her.

Upon hearing that name, his eyes became more confused, but he still gave the same look, but this time he gave her a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know that name?" He demanded more then actually asked her. Sakura after hearing his attitude towards her, soon realized that he was indeed not her sweet and charming Itachi, but if he's not him then...

"Who are you?" She asked him as she tilted her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look.

"Pff! Don't you know it's rude to ask a question to an unanswered one?" He said as he crossed his arms. "Answer my question and I'll answer yours, IF I feel like it."

Sakura then narrowed her eyes and had only one thought in mind of this guy, '_Jerk'_

"Fine" She said as she too crossed her arms in front of him. "I've met a man by the name of Uchiha Itachi, yesterday afternoon in the park. He gave me a book and I want to return a favor to him." She said bluntly.

The young man just gave her a plain look and raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Somehow I thought there would be more to it then that. Anyway, at lest I know where he went to for so long." he said more to himself then to her.

Sakura gave a puzzled look at the young man. "Do you know him then?"

He gave her a smirk as he continued to look at her. "Does it look like I would know him?"

"Well, I don't know, there are a lot of people in the world who look alike but aren't related, so hell if I know! That's why I'm asking you, damn Jerk!!" She said as the last bit of her patience left her, and it was a big deal if that happened. Sakura was well-known by her friends of being mild-temper and very slow to anger, but this guy! He was a world class jerk!

His eyes slightly narrowed when he heard what she called him, he gave her an indifferent look and quickly took his thumb and index finger and clamped her lips shut. "Little girls shouldn't be speaking so harshly in public." he said with an indifferent look on his face.

Sakura immediately began to fail her arms around trying her best to swat his hand off of her mouth. She mumbled a few words that should not be mention, since I'm trying to keep it PG here. After a few more seconds he finally released her as she swat his arm away form her and once again crossed them.

"What the hecks your problem?" She said as she began to breath heavily from what he did before.

"You should learn better manners when talking to strangers, little girl." He said bluntly.

"Hey! Two things, one stop calling me little girl, I have you know I'm 19 years old and in collage! And two, you still didn't answer my question, who the heck are you?" Sakrua asked

"Well, I would think it was obvious who I was...Miss collage student." He said with a smirk.

"Oh and whose that?" She retorted

"His brother." He said bluntly

Her eyes widen when she heard him said that. "No way, your Itachi-san's brother?" She asked in awe.

"Yes" His said bluntly.

She gave him a hard look up and down and she was about to say something, when all of a sudden the door to the book store flew open, resulting in Sakura about to fell hard to the conceit floor, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact, however it never came, instead she felt her body on top of some thing that felt rather soft and also something around her. She could hear a voice form behind her apologizing a million times about what had happened and asking if she was alright.

She picked up her head and told the person that she was fine, she then opened her eyes only to be met with what looked like a piece of fabric, as she lifted her head higher she soon notice the white T-shirt and Navy blue dress shirt of that guy. He wasn't moving and his eyes were closed, her eyes widen when the realization that he actually protected her.

she looked at him with worried filled eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I will be once you get off me, you're a lot heavier then you look." he said as he gave a grunt. Sakura's left eye twitched at the comment and she was about to say something until he began to sit up. Her eyes widen in surprise and her face turned a light shade of red as they faces were only a few inches away form one another. She was completely taken away by his eyes.

"What's the matter? Am I that good looking that you actually lost your words?" He asked with a slight smirk in his voice. Her face blushed more as she quickly stood up and turned her face from him.

"No, I don't think your good looking at all, you're more of a jerk then anything else. Besides, who told you to do that?" She said with an annoyed pout as she caressed her arms.

"Ahh, so this is how you treat someone who just helped you out, huh?"

"Well I never asked you to."

"Whoever told you that it was ok to stand in front of an active doorway and not get hurt was obviously lying to you. You would think for someone who is 19 years old and a collage student, they would figure something like that out." He smirked as they both stood up. Sakura was about to say something to him until he cut her off.

"There's no need to thank me, later careless little girl." he said as he walked in the store and left Sakura outside with a shock look on her face.

"This guy, there's no way he could be Itachi-san's Otoru, he's a compete jerk, but.." She paused for a moment and felt her still red cheeks..._'if so, then my am I still blushing?' _she quickly shook the thought out of her head.

"I wonder what time it is?" she wondered to herself as she gazed at the sky.

"It's 12:30pm." A deep voice said from behind her. She let out a small gasp as she quickly turned around and saw the same guy that helped her before. He had a smirk on his face as he peeked out of the door of the book store. She felt her teeth gritted as she turned to him.

"What do you want?" she asked him with an indifferent look.

"Sasuke" He said plainly

"What?" She gave him a raised eyebrow

"My name." He said again plainly "It's Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" She repeated in puzzlement. "Why are you telling me your name?"

"I just wanted you to remember who saved you form near death, that way you could tell all your girlfriends about the ultra hot guy that saved you due to your stupidity." He said with a smirk.

"Why you." She said with a peeved look on her face.

"Later, little girl with overly dyed hair." He said as he walked back into the store laughing his head off.

"You jerk, this is my natural hair color." she said though closed teeth. "Agh, I don't have time for this I'm going to be late, if I don't hurry." and with that she ran at high speed the rest of the way to her school.

* * *

**At the dormitory main office**

Sakrua walked in and was welcome by the front desk. She had just signed in was siting in the small waiting room for her name to be called.

"Haruno Sakura" she heard a voice call her.

"coming" She said as she walked up to the front desk. There she saw a young woman who appeared to be in her mid to late 20's, she had shoulder length dull back hair and black eyes. She seemed to be shy at first but not really after awhile.

"Haruno-san, she will see you now in the office." She said politely

"Thank you." Sakura said as she made her way down the hallway to the office of the head dorms manger. She knocked on the closed door first.

"Come in" said the voice from behind the door. Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"Have a seat, Sakura." Tsunami said polity

"Thank you." She said as she took her seat on one of the chairs in front of the Brown hair and green eyed woman.

"What can I do for you?" She asked

"Well, Sensei, I was wondering if it's not too late if there is anymore rooms available in the girls dormitory." She said with hope in her eyes.

Tsunami gave her a plan look. "you know that the deadline for new rooms has ended months ago Sakura."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Sensei," she was but was cut off

"Also, I have it in my records that you live within the compounds of the schools limit and do not require housing." she added.

"Well, that's the problem Sensei." Sakura said

"Well, then please do tell me." She said placing her folding hands on top of the desk.

"My parents are planing to move to America in a few days and they said that I could stay here if I had a room in the dorms."

"Well, I don't see the problem in going to the states, it's a wonderful place there and full of adventure for a young person." She said with a smile.

"Sensei, I don't wish to go, there is something very important here that I want to find."

"Well, you seem to be in both good luck and bad luck." She said plainly

"What do you mean?"

"Well, about three minutes ago I just got a phone call from one of the girls that had a room here. She had just called to cancel, it turns out that she is also moving and she wanted to let me know before the term begins."

"Well, that's great Sensei!" Sakrua said happily

"That would be the good news for you, now here comes the bad news." She continued in a serious tone

"What do you mean, Sensei?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"There is a waiting list of over 20 other girls who are waiting for a room and your name is not on the list, so unless you have a very good reason, other then the usual "I just don't to go" excuse, then your request for a room is denied."

Sakura looked down at her lap and her eyes became soft. "There is Sensei, there is a very good reason."

"Then lets hear it." She said as she waited for her to tell her

"I know that it's sudden, but I meant a man yesterday, a beautiful man, he was gently and kind and we talked about books the whole time. He gave me his book as a gift for a wonderful afternoon, he said that he hopes that we could meet again." she paused for a moment and then continued. "Sensei, I'm not the kind of person, who likes to receive things for nothing, I want to repay him for his kindness towards me...and also...deep in my heart, I truly want to see him again and spend more time with him. I feel that my heart won't be satisfied with just a hello on the telephone and a simple letter from him. I want to stay by his side as long as I can...that's what I truly feel."

"So, you're telling me, that you love this guy just after one day of talking with him in the park?" Tsunami said with an arched eyebrow as she rested her chin on top of her folded hands.

"Yes, I know it sounds weird, but I just can't let the thought of him not being around me go." Sakura said as she gave her hopeful eyes

"You know there is a chance that he is with someone, and that he won't be able to return your feelings?" She added with a serious tone

"Yes, I'm aware of that." She said as she lower her head and stared at her lap.

"You could wind up getting hurt and causing more pain to yourself by staying."

"I know"

"And you're still willing to make that choice?"

"Yes."

A smile slowly came across the woman's face. After a short pause, she nodded her head. "Well done."

"Huh?" Sakura gasped in surprise from the unexpected response. Her eyes widen slight as she waited for the lady to continue.

"That's exactly what I want to hear, I'll make the preparations, just make sure you report to the front desk at 10:00am tomorrow morning to get your keys and room number." She said as she stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of Sakura.

"Sensei?" She asked in complete disbelief. She stared up blankly at the dorm manger...somehow she felt as if there were a catch somewhere. Tsunami read the expression on her face and laughed heartily.

"I know how you feel, I did the same too, when I was about your age." She said after her laughter died down a bit.

"And how did it go?" Sakura asked, interested in learning the answer.

She smiled and held up her left hand with a ring on it. "We'll be married 10 years on the 16th of next mouth."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks for your help Sensei." She stood up and bowed respectfully before turning to leave the room.

"Sure just promise me one thing." She said, thus stopping Sakura in her tracks.

"Sure anything." Sakura said as she turned to face the woman.

"Tell me all the details as they progress ok." She said with a warm smile.

"Hai" Sakrua said with a smile. "Ja Ne Sensei" She said as she took her things and left the office and walked out of the school.

* * *

On her way back home she passed the bookstore where she met Sasuke earlier. She noticed that the for help sign was still up and decided to walk in. as she walked in she saw the front desk and asked for an application. She took it and a pen and immediately began to fill it out. When she was done, she walked back to the front desk.

"Thanks for the pen." she said to one of the cashiers

"Your welcome, um..the manger is here and available right now, would you like me to let him know that you would like an interview.

Sakrua thought about it. "Sure, why not?" Sakura said with a smile.

The cashier then nodded as he turned around and walked towards the back room. About a few minutes later he returned.

"The manger said that he will be with you shortly." He said as he walked back to the front desk. "In the mean time please take a seat." He said pointing to a few arms chairs surrounding the desk.

"Thank you." Sakura said politely as she walked over to a random chair to sit down.

The whole process didn't last as long as she thought it would. As Sakura walked out of the bookstore she was tickled pink. She now had a job and a place to stay, 'just wait until I tell mom and dad about this!' She thought excitingly to herself. She was heading towards the crosswalk and was so into her own thoughts that she didn't notice that her light her flashing red. She was in the middle of the road when she heard someone call out to her.

"LOOK OUT!!!" the person screamed. That snapped Sakrua out of her daze long enough to see a car heading right towards her with it's horn blazing and showing no signs of stopping. Sakura was taken over by so much fear that her body froze in their tracks. Her mind screamed at her to move before it was too late but nothing, she couldn't move a muscle, her body stopped.

"WATCH OUT!!!" the person screamed again as they ran to Sakura's aid. She couldn't hear the person's cries as all she saw was the highlights of the car, the next moment was a blur to her as she felt a body hit her from the side and her body entangled in their own as they both tumble over to the other side of the street.

For the second time that day Sakura found herself wrapped side in someone's arms, only this time it wasn't Sasuke and she was the one that was one the bottom, feeling this person's much larger frame on top of her petite one. She kept her eyes close until she heard the person's voice call to her with concern.

"Are you alright miss? Are you hurt in anyway?" their deep voice asked

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm-" She paused as she opened her eyes and blushed as all she could see was their sapphire eyes looking back at her.

"It's just one of those days, huh?" He said as he gave her a foxy smile.

* * *

So What do you think? I'm just writng this story as I go, so if you have any ideas for what you want to see happen next just let me know and I'll write it down for ya! 


	4. Bring Out The Guys

Hey Mina!! sorry about the late update! I had a major wirters block, anyway, I have a suprise for you to make it up, I have the next chapter for you guys and at the end of this chapter there is a little suprise.. Enjoy!

* * *

_Onegai Sakura 100 Percent_

_Chapter 4: Here Come The Guys_

* * *

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Age: 21_

_Hair color: Jet black with blue highlights_

_Eye color: Onyx_

_Stats: Collage Student, Owner of Bookstore, single and damn proud of it!_

* * *

"Are you sure your okay miss?" He asked me as he slowly stood up and reached his hand out for me to hold. I nodded my head slowly as a small blush appered on my face, my guess is that he proply saw it as he let out a small chuckle. I reached my hand out to him and he pulled me up with a warm smile on his face. 

My eyes slightly widen as it was then that notice his apperince, he was wearing a white short sleve shirt with a black top underneath and a pair of kakhi cargo pants. There were dirt stains on his chothes and I immdently let out a gasp as I notice that his right elbow and part of this forarm was strach and was bleeding. He likewise gave me the same look.

"Your bleeding!" We both said as we each pointed to the others wound. We both then jumped and our eyes widen.

"Huh?! I'm bleeding! Where?! Where?!" We said as we both paniced and freankly exmine ourselves at the same looking for the wounded area, I soon founded that my left arm was strached and bleeding as well as my right tigh had a big burse. We both yelled as we pointed to each of our wounds.

"OH MY GOSH!!! I'M BLEEDING!!" We both yelped and soon puased and looked at the other as we heard the other yell.

"Are you okay?! Here let me help you!" We both said as we both sreched into our bags, not even a scoudn later, we both pulled out a frist aid kit. And presented to the other.

"Here let me help you, I've a kit!" We both said and then paused as we then notice that we've been insyic with each other for the past few mintues. We soon then turned red and soon after that let out a much needed laugh as we both srteched the back of our heads.

The guy then decded to speck as he looked around and soon notice a park not to far off from where we were.

"Hey, how about we go over to that park and fix our wounds there?" He suggested with a warm smile. I nodded in agreement as we both slowly and sorely walked our way to the park, leaning on one another for support. Once we entered, we walked a little more and found a park bench not in use under a cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. We both stop at the bench and sat down and pulled out our frist aid kits.

"Here, Let me see your wounds." He said as he took out an achool pad and held out his hand for me to give him my arm. I immdnetly blushed and stook my head.

"No, I need to heal your wounds frist, it's my fault that you got them in the frist place." I protested as I helded a achool pad of my own and ask to see his arm. He stook his head in protest.

"No, It's my fault, I'm suposse to make sure that you don't get hurt, while I'm saving you, so I should heal you first."

"No, if I wasn't too careless then you won't have a reason to save me and get hurt, so I should heal you frist."

"No, it's my fault-"

"No, it's my fault-"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is."

and so on and so on...

* * *

Ten mintues later.

"Thank you again for saving me" I said happly as I won the agreement and was added the onitment to his wound as he had a bit of an annoy look on his face as he looked off into no where in particluar.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that I could help." He said with a somewhat cheerful tone, though his look could suggest otherwise. I just ingone his look and gave him a smile. He then brought his gaze but to be and I felt my heart in my thoart as I stared into his deep blue eyes. His blonde bangs covering the major of his face as the top porting was spikey leaving the back flat. He's eyes slightly widen as he gave me a puzzled look.

"Say, can I ask you something?" He asked curiously

"Uh, Sure." I said a bit too quickly

"What were you thinking about that made so distrcted?" He asked as he gave me his full attendtion. I told him about my situlation about me moving to america and me finding a place to stay in school and a job at the bookstore.of cousre I let out the part about me meeting Sasuke, as if I want to remember him at a time like this. He gave me a thoughtful look as he placed his free hand under his chin and stared off into nothing particluar.

"I wounder how he's going to react to hear this?" He said to himself. I tilted my head slightly as I get him a puzzled look.

"Pardon me?" I asked courliously. He smilple just gave he a smile and streached the back of his head.

"Ahhh, don't worry about it, I was just talking to myself...Uh..." He said and then paused as he had a bit of a thoughtful look on his face.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I ever asked you for your name." He said with a look on his face. My eyes widen when he mention that, come to think of it, he was actually right, I don't even know his name. I felt really embassress that I could forget something that was so smilpe.

"Your right, I'm sorry, where are my manners today?" I said cheerfully "it's only right to know the name of the person you saved right?" He gave me a slight nod.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake. He likewise did the same as he introduce himslef to me.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." We shook hands and then stay quiet. A few secounds I was done with his wound.

"There you are, all fixed up and ready to go." I said as I let go of his arm. He brought it back to him and slowly begain to move it around as he examied it. He then turned to me and gave we a warm smile.

"Thanks a lot Sakura-chan." He grined. I blushed slightly after hearing that nickname coming form him. I tried not to let it show, though.

"Uh, Don't you think your being a bit too fillmar, Uzumaki-san?" I asked in hush tone as I looked down to my lap to hide the blush that was treating to come to me. He gave me a thoughtful look as he placed he healed hand under his chin.

"I don't think so, Sakura-chan, I think I'm fillmir to you." He said thoughtfully

"How do you think so?" I asked him as I gave him a surprised look.

"Well, let's see.." He started as he stared off into nothing and then turned to me with a very warm expression on his face. "I think once you risk your life for another, even after meeting them for the frist time, your already fillmialr with them and bonded for the rest of your lives." He said with a warm smile on his face.

At that moment, I felt a brezzed past me as my bangs swayed, a look of shock and realiztion hit me. He was right! I just met him, but it feels like I knew him my whole life, plus he risked his own life just to save mine, and for that I'm deeply in dedted to him for my whole life. A warm smile appered on my face as I looked down to my lap.

"Thank you, Naruto." He gave me a surprise look and blush a bit himself.

"Your welcome, Sakura-chan." He said softly, we sat like that for a bit until Naruto borke the slince.

"Sakura-chan." He said a bit too cheerfully and taking me by surprise.

"Yes." I said with a surprise look on my face. He had an achool pad in his hand and held out his other one to me.

"Let me heal your wounds now." He said with a cheerfully smile. I gave him a shock look as I competely forget about my own wounds. I gave him my arm and he then begain to heal it, for the rest of the time, we talked about medane things and laughed a few times as we talked about my most funniest moments. It was then when I realized that I really enjoyed Naruto's company, I turly hope we could hang out again sometime.

"Ja Ne Sakura-chan!" Naruto Shouted as he waved good-bye to me.

"Ja Ne Naruto, you got my name and email right?" I shouted back happly. We were few yards from the enterince of the park. We both at the oppiste ends. He nodded his head as he rised the piece of paper that I gave him and then pocketed back in his pocket.

"How about you Sakura-chan?" He shouted just as equally. I nodded my head and rised the piece of paper he gave me. We both nodded our heads and went our speatele ways, I couldn't wait until I get home and tell my parents the great news.

* * *

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asked his brohter, while he was in the living room reading one of his many books from his libarby. 

"I'm freaken hungry and the damn baka is taken to long!" He said as he took a pot from the bottom cabnets and marched to the kithen sink and placed some water in the pot and then placed it on the already lit stove.

"Damn it! I'm hungry!" He shouted as he folded his arms. Itachi slincely let out a deep sigh, Sasuke was always like this whenever he was hungry. He just had to deal with it.

"Why do you bother trying? You know you can't cook, we're still making repairs after your last ampttet two nights ago." He said montonely.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TAME!!" Sasuke shouted as he instantly zoomed to the living room and stood in front of his brother.

"Calm down, Sasuke, there's no need to start popping blood vessicals over something so trival." He said clamly as he continiued to read his book not once looking up to see Sasuke's expression.

"CALM DOWN!! CALM DOWN?? HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO COME DOWN WHEN I'M SO FREAKEN HUNGRY!!!" He shounted. Itachi placed a finger on his current page and gave his brother an indiffent look, he was about to say something to him when they both heard the sounds of keys opening a door and Naruto walking into the appartment.

He's head was down as he took the keys out of the key hole and imdently place it in the lock box next to the door, two years ago their appartment building was robbered and they were no expection, many of their vaulables where taken as well as Itachi and Sasuke cars since the guys always let their keys hang around the place. So they had to change to locks and get the lock box to pervent it from happening again.

Itachi and Sasuke both looked at the door and saw Naruto. Naruto likewise notice them and gave him a warm smile.

"Ah, Welcome home Naruto-kun, how was your day at school?" Itachi said as he turned his attendtion to him. Before Naruto had a chance to awser Sasuke marched himself right over to him.

"TAME-BAKA!!!" He shouted as he stood right in front of him, as Naruto gave him a rather surprise look and blinked a few times. "Just where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"Before I aweser your question, do you mind answering one of my own?" he asked

"You've got some nevre, what the hell is it?" He said with a narrowed look on his face.

"Why is there smoke coming from the kithen?" he asked plainly as he ponited the the cloud of smoke lumanateing from the kitchen area. All three stood in a stick firuge mode all of a sudden, Sasuke jumped and ran to the kitchen.

"MY POT!!!" Naruto then let out a much need sigh as an indifferent look came to his face and he looked over at Itachi with an blank look on his face.

"You actually let him cook?" He asked blankly with a raseid eyebrow. As all they could hear in the background was Sasuke panicing in the kithen. "MY POT!! MY POT!!"

"He did it on his own." He retorted "DAMN IT!! MY POT IS BURNED!! MY POT IS BURNED!!"

"You do realized we're still recovering from his last ampttet right?" He asked once again very blanky "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN??!! THE WATER'S ALL GONE, MY POT IS BURNED!!

"I know, that's why I told him to wait, but you know how he is when he's like this." He said camly as he went back to reading his book. "AHH AHH!!! MY FOOD!!! MY PERIOUS FOOD!!!"

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he walked into the kithen where he saw a panicing Sasuke running around trying his best to put the smoke that now filled up most of the kithen area. A sweat drop appered behind Naruto's head as he walked over to an unexpected Sasuke.

"MY POT!!! MY FOOD!!! DAMN IT ALL!!! MY POT!!! MY-" he didn't get to finsh his sentince because at that moment Naruto had picked him up and causally walked with him just outside of the kithen with a blank look on his face and his burnt pot in his hand. He then gently placed him back on his feet and took the distroyed pot from his hand and walked back into the kithen without a word, leaving Sasuke to wonder what in the world just happend.

He then peaked in through the doorway of the kithen and notice that Naruto had already cleared out the smoke and he was currently cleaning the conter tops that still had burnt stains on it. Once he was done, he took the back of his hand and wipe a few beads of sweat from his brow, he then walked over to the breakfest bar and opened his book bag and pulled out a brand new pot that was indentical to the one that Sasuke just distoryed.

Sasuke's eye twiched when he saw it and his grip on the doorway tighten. "What you expected me, to distory the pot or something?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Naruto paused from what he was doing in the kichen. He then turned his attendtion to him and gave him an indifferent look. "Yep...that just about sums it up." Naruto retorted in a nonchantlt tone. Causing Sasuke to twich both of his eyes and huff as he walked away, leaving Naruto to give him a hidden smirk as he turned his attendtion to cooking the dinner.

* * *

All three guys sat at the talbe, both looking at the magnifient meal that Naruto cooked. Sasuke mouth drooled at the food as he dig in as if that was the frist meal he had ever had, while both Naruto and Itahci sweatdroped. 

"You know Sasuke, no girl is going to come to you if you keep eating like that." Itachi said clamly as he took a spoonful of his rice.

"Yea, Sasuke, food should be savored not gulped down like it was nothing." Naruto added with a small smile. Sasuke stopped eating for a moment as he eyed both his brother and roommate, he swallowed hard as he cleared his throat of any food so that he could speak.

"I could careless about what girls would think of me, they're just annoying." He said as he gulped down some of his soup and then grabbed a roll and boke it in half and devolued it. Both Itachi and Naruto decided it was best to just ingore him and have a conversation of their own.

"So, Naruto-kun?" Itachi started. Naruto turned his attendtion to him and gave him his full attendtion.

"Yes?" He answered

"You didn't tell me how your day was." He said smilplely

Naruto then sweatdroped as he placed a hand behind his head and then let a sheeplish laugh. "Oh, I didn't, my bad."

"So...How was your day at school?" He asked as took another spoonful of his soup and then took a

roll and broke it in half and took a small bite out of it.

Naruto thought for a moment before he answered. "Well, School was okay, the teachers think that I should really open my own resterent once I'm out of collage, they believe that I would be great."

"Well, I agree with them." Itachi said with a smile on his face. "Your very good Naruto-kun, I don't understand why you won't purrist in this carrer?"

"Well, being a chief was never really part of my plans. I always saw myself doing something else." He said in a low voice as he stared at his untouched food.

"Like what?" He asked curously

"I don't know yet, but cooking wasn't it, I only took this class because it was the only elective left. I had no idea that I would actually be good at it." He said as he finally took a spoonful of rice and fish.

"Well, I'll support you in whatever you do." Itachi said with a smile on his face as he decided it was best to dropped the subject since he notice that it was starting to bother Naruto. Naruto gave him a warm smile and continued to eat his food, wanting to change to subject to something else, Sasuke decided to make himself known to the others.

"So, what else happened to you today, you came home pretty late, did you get lost again." He said that last secntice with a smirk. Naruto puffed with annoyince as his face turned red, the best way to desprie this was to say that Naruto is to direcitons as Sasuke is to cooking, they just couldn't seem to get along, no matter how hard Naruto tried.

"No, Baka, I just...got slidetracked." He said the last part in low voice as a slight blush appered on his face, which made Sasuke and Itachi give him an puzzled look.

"Sidetracked?" Sasuke repeated with an rised eyebrow. Naruto didn't say anything but turned his head to him. Itachi looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto with an intiged look, now he was interested in what had happened to him.

"Why don't you tell us what happened Naruto-kun?" He asked with curoius look on his face as both him and Sasuke gave him their full attendtion. Naruto waited until the blush was fully subsided and he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Well..." He started slowly causing both guys to wait with enger eyes. "I had just finshed with school and I had stopped by the store to buy a new pot, because I had a feeling that I might need it when I got home." He paused as he turned his attendtion to Sasuke , who just gave him an annoyed look and went back to eatting his food. Itachi looked at his brother and just shook his head.

"Please continue, Naruto-kun." He said with a polite smile and he nodded his head as he continued his story.

"Anyway, I was walking out of the store and then at the same moment walking out of the bookstore, was a very pretty girl." both guys eyes perked when the phase_ 'pretty girl'_ was mentioned. Naruto just let out a sigh and continued. "So, I didn't think much of it, I'm not good with talking to girls, I just watched her from behind."

"That figures, leave it to Naruto to pass by an opportunity to talk to a girl." Sasuke said with rolled eyes as he took spoonful of his rice.

"Whatever, I wouldn't talk if I was you, Sas_gay_." Naruto said as he put emphasis on the word '_gay'_. Sasuke's eyes twiched as he send Naruto a death glare and likewise Naruto gave one to him, Itachi just let out a sigh.

"Anyway, I then notice that she was walking towards the crosswalk while the light was green." Both guys eyes slightly widen at hearing that. But before they could ask questions Naruto conitned. " I noticed that she walked on to the street and then to make matters worst a car was coming at her, I called out to her but she didn't listen to me, it was like she was in a different world she didn't move an inch. I panic and then it was like my feet move on it's own as I ran and the next thing I knew we were both on the other side of the street."

"So what happened after that?" Itachi asked

"I had my eyes closed but when I opened them, I found myself on top of her with and both of us looking at each other." Naruto let a blush ecape to his cheeks as he looked off to no place in partlcualr. "I never knew that girls were so soft and smelled so good." He said in a quit voice.

"You perv." Sasuke blurted out planly.

"I AM NOT!!! I JUST NEVER KNEW THAT ABOUT GIRLS!!" Naruto retosrted.

"Yea, right" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yea, well it turns out that I actually got hurt and so did she so we went to a near by park where she heal my wound and I healed hers. We talked for a bit and it turns out that she just got a job at your bookstore, Sasuke." Sasuke took a few slips of his tea as he gave Naruto a rised eyebrow.

"She's working at my store?" He asked with a rised eyebrow. "I'm not to sure if I want someone who's that obvlious to their surroundings."

Itachi just narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, as he turned his attendtion to Naruto. "Ignore him, what does she look like?"

"She was very pretty, she had long pink hair and green eyes." He said turthfully, just at the moment Sasuke was drinking some soda but at the mention at mention of that discrition of the girl, that made him choke and spit out his soda and he give Naruto a shock look, whereas Itachi just had his mouth wide open and Naruto just blinked as he was confused and tilted his head slightly.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked

"What's her name?" Both Itachi and Sasuke asked a bit to quickly and then both looked at each other and then at Naruto. Naruto was still very confused at their reactions but answered them anyway.

"Her name is, Haruno Sakura." He said

Both guys had a shock look on their face epeacilly Sasuke, who looked more shocked then anyone else.

"Her!" He shouted as he stood up aburtly to the guys surprise.

"You know her Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he turned his attendtion to Sasuke.

"Wait, you know her Itachi?" Naruto asked Itachi with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yea, I met her before!" They both said a bit too loud

"Huh?" All three said with qustionable looks.

"How do you know her?" Both Itachi and Naruto asked as they turned their attendtion to Sasuke.

"I don't want to talk about it" He said as he brought his attention back to his food.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL" Both Naruto and Itachi shouted as towered over the undifferent Uchiha.

* * *

so what do you think? and as I promise, I have a new story in process, it's a Itachi story and I hope you guys like this little sneek peek in to my new story _"Itachi's Not So Day Off"

* * *

_

at the Akatsuki Cave

Itachi was out of the cave by a small lake, it was spring cleaning at the base and the leader made a direct order that everyone must help out. Naturally since Itachi was brought up in a well-to-do family and his mother was dead set towards making sure that her sons know the value of a clean house is a happy house, he was excused

He let out a deep sigh as he picked up another pebble skipped it across the lake. He unzipped his cape and folded it neatly into a makeshift pillow. He lay down on the soft green grass and took the time to cloud gaze, with the mixture of the warm brezze and quiet secnary, Itachi for the first time in his life could actually relax and be at peace.

He gave himself a warm smile and slowly closed his eyes, little did he know that his peace would end right about...

"ITACHI-SAN!!!!"

Now...

Itachi's eyes popped open as he jolted up from his spot. He bent over and grabbed his shirt as he gasped for air.

"ITACHI-SAAN!!!" came the voice again

He whipped his head around to the intruder as his eyes narrowed with the ready-to-kill sharingan. "What do you want? Kisame." he said in a dark tone.

The blue fish man was on a few yards away from the ticked off Uchiha. He had a rather surprised look on his face, he hasaated to walk closer to him, however did so anyway, as he got closer he gluped as the look on Itachi's face didn't change.

"Um...Itachi-san?" He asked unsurly

"What?!" Itachi snapped.

"Itachi-san I need your help." Kisame said clamly

"Forget it, I have the day off today go bug someone else." Itachi scoffed as he laid back down and turned to his side.

"Come on, Itachi-san, don't be like that." Kisame said as he walked up to him and sat down next ot him. He picked up a small lock of his hair and playfully tugged on it like a kid. "Come on, Itachi-san, we're partners, we're supposed to help each other out when the time comes." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Not when I have my day off, go do it yourself." Itachi said as he took his arm and swapped Kisame's hand away from his hair. Kisame's face sadden a bit and then his eyes somewhat narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"I can see where your brother gets his attaube from." He muttered his breath.

At Konoha: In Ichiraku

"Achoo!" Sasuke sneezed before he ate his udon.

"You sneezed, you know what that means right?" Naruto asked as he turned his head towards his teammate and best friend.

"What?" He asked as he wiped his nose with a napkin.

"Someone's talking about you somewhere." Naruto said cheerfully with his foxy grin. Sasuke just gave him an rised eyebrow as he picked up his food and moved away from him. Naruto gave him a puzzeld look.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't want to catch it." Sasuke said planly as he didn't even give him a glance.

"Catch what?" He asked with his head slightly tlited

"Your diesase." He said with an indifferentince

"What diesase?" Naruto asked as he was competley lost in what Sasuke was trying to tell him.

"Your stupidlty." Sasuke said as he continued to eat his udon and paid Naruto no mind at all.

Naruto puffed up and narrowed his eyes at him. "Teme" He muttered his breath as he turned his head and continued to eat his raman.

Back at the base

Itachi still held his back towards his partner. He shifted into a small ball and placed a hand on one of his ears and pressed his cape/pillow againest the other. Trying his best to block out the whinings of his partner.

"Please Itachi-san, Please help." He pleaded for the thosandth time. Running out of patience and getting a major headache he finially agreed. "Oh thank you so much, Itachi-san." he said happly.

"Whatever." Itachi said as he picked up his cape and put it back on as they both walked back to the base. As the walked into the cave, Itachi noticed the other members franticly running about and cleaning everything in sight.

He was a little taken back by it, a part of him wanted to laugh his head off and the other part of him was just a bit disturbed by it. Kisame led Itachi back to their room, inside Itachi looked around and gave a hidden smirk.

Out of all the rooms in the cave, their room was the biggest and cleanest. Itachi hated things that were out of order and made it manatory for him and Kisame to clean their room everyday unless they had a mission, however they are times where Kisame would leave things out of order, heane the reason why he didn't join Itachi outside.

Itachi glance around the room again and then notice something that didn't catch his eye before but now had his full attendtion. He looked towards the window...or lack there of.

"What the heck happend??!!" He said with his eyes widden and jaw dropped as he poionted at the gapping hole in the wall that used to be their window.

* * *

so there you have it, as you can see it's not done, but it's getting there, let me know what you think, ok? so on to the next chapter...please comment and review, I like to here what you guys think of my story! 


	5. The Day That's Just Full Of Surpises!

ok so here I am with the next chapter, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

_Onegai Sakura 100 Percent_

_Chapter 5: The Day That's Full Of Surpises_

* * *

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 20_

_Hair color: Blond_

_Eye color: Sapphire blue_

_Stats: Collage Student, roommates of Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi-kun_

* * *

Later that Night at Sakura's

I was packing up all my stuff in the boxes, I let out a little giggle, I was so excited about staying here. My parents left an hour ago to head to the airport. Sure it was sad to see them off and I'll miss them so much...but at the same time I was thrilled to be able to stay here and be surround my friends and places that I've know since I was a kid.

I sighed deeply as I finished packing up the last box. I stretched my arms over my head as I fell back on to the floor. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed once again. My whole life...so much stuff has happened in this little house and now someone else was going to make new memories here. I almost felt envious for them, even if I didn't know them. I closed my eyes as I released a yawn. I figured that it was best for me to go to sleep now since I would have a long day tomorrow.

Next Day

I've never been as excited as I was today. Currently I was driving to my dorm. Yes...my dorm! That morning I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Even through in class I was more preppy then usual. Who wouldn't be? I had a job, a place to stay...I couldn't ask for more. The only thing left was for me to find Itachi-kun. I really wanted to pay him back for that favor...and well...hehehehehe...it wouldn't hurt to see him again...

My thoughts were stuck on Itachi-kun and I as I drove up to the dorm. As I pulled up, my eyes widen in confusion. On the lawn sat a lot of furniture and it looked like everyone in the dorm was _outside._ Not only that but there was a fire truck there too. My eyebrows rose in puzzlement. I parked the car and slowly stepped out. I made my way slowly towards front of the dorm where I found Tsunami-san.

"Hey Tsunami-san!" I called out as I rushed towards her. She turned around and looked at me, a stressed out look was written across her face.

"Good Afternoon Sakura-san." She said in a tired voice as she walked up towards me.

"What's going on?" I asked when she finally approached me.

She shook her head as she looked back at the building. "There was a fire and the water main busted."

My eyes nearly bugged out and my mouth hung open. However, I kept my cool...certinaly they made other living arrangements for me. "So...you've found other living arrangements for everyone right?" I asked trying my best to keep my composer together. I mean, I had every right to panic right? I mean...I couldn't go back home...we sold the house...and well...I didn't have any relatives that live close by...so...

My heart beat raced as I waited for her reply. Much to my disappointment, a frown came across her face. She shook her head. "Currently we're working on it. This happened a few hours ago, so it's still in the planning stages. We're looking to sent you guys to a hotel or to check if other dorms may have any free rooms...which I highly doubt. So what we've been suggesting to everyone is that if they have any friends or relatives near by to stay with them."

I could feel my heart drop. I was in BIG trouble. "Eh...how long is this going to take for things to be fixed?" I asked in a small voice.

"I really don't know." Tsunami said as she had a sorry look on her face. "It may take a couple of weeks or so. If you decide to go to a hotel, that money will be reimbursed. So at best that's what you could do." In the background I could hear someone call out for her. She turned her head to the direction of the voice and then turned back to look at me. "I'm so sorry honey...but I have to go...come and see me tomorrow and I'll keep you update with living arrangements ok?" I simply nodded my head as she rushed off to another student. I turned around and head back to my car. Even if I had this new living arrangement problem, I still had to go to work right? A smile came across my face. Yea! Things could still work out for me!

About 15 minutes later I made it to the bookstore. I was pretty exited since it was my first day. The day went by slowly...but I didn't mind much, I was in one of my favorite places plus I had an awesome discount, so who could complain? As I was putting some books away, I heard the bell at the front desk ring thus signifying that someone was ready to make a purchase.

"I'm coming!" I called out over my shoulder as I put away the last two books I had in my hand.

As I rushed over to the cash register, I didn't get a good look at the customer. "Were you able to find what you were looking for?" I asked politely as I took the book that they were handing me.

"Yea...though I come here all of the time so it wasn't hard to find what I was looking for." The minute that he spoke, I Intently knew who it was. I looked up and sure enough I found a pair of Saphire blue eyes staring back at me. He smiled warmly and I like wise returned the smile.

"Naruto! How are you?" I said as my smile widen.

"I'm fine, and you?" He asked as he handed me the money and in turn I hand him his book.

I gave him a halfhearted smile. "It could be better." I said as I tried not to make my troubles known.

I could see that the look in his eyes changed from being happy to being worried. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean...I know we just met yesterday and all...but..." His voice trailed off but I understood what he was trying to say. I smiled once again as I nodded my head.

"I was about to go on break in about five minutes. If you aren't in a rush we could still talk." I said as I attended to the next customer in line.

Naruto nodded his head as he stepped to the side. "Sure, no problem. I'll just be over there sitting ok?" He said as he pointed to the cafe that was in the store. I nodded my head in agreement as I continued to work. I don't know why...even if I did just meet him...there was something about him that I could just trust. It's almost like that feeling that we've been friends since like forever. I really did enjoy talking to him yesterday and it was kinda sad when we had to go our saperate ways. Besides...I needed to confide in someone about this current problem I was going through. Quite frankly, I was also despite...so if he knew of anyone who could help me...then I would be thrilled. But I wouldn't really count on it. As I helped the last customer on line, I clocked out and headed towards Naruto. I saw him sitting on the couch next to the cafe reading the book he had just purchase and drinking a cup of tea. As I drew closer to him he looked up from what he was reading and gave me a smile.

"Sakura-chan." He said as moved over to the side to give me room to sit down next to him. Once I got myself settled, he placed his book down on the coffee table and turned his attention towards me. "So tell me...what's troubling you?"

"Well...you remember yesterday I was telling you about my parents and me moving into the dorm right?" I started as turned to face him. He nodded his head as I continued. "Well guess what?" I said as I let out a deep sigh.

He was silent for a moment as he tilted his head, a clueless look came across his face as he shrugged his shoulders. A frown came across my face as I answered my own question. "I went to the dorms today and it turned out that there was a fire and the water main busted. It's going to take about 3 weeks for us to move back in." I saw as Naruto's eyes widen and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" He asked with in a worried tone.

"Yea...I didn't move in yet, so none of my stuff were damaged." I said. I paused for a second before I continued. "But the problem is that I have no place to stay until the damages are fixed. Plus my parents didn't leave me with enough money for me to go to a hotel..." My voice trailed off as my frown deepen. "I'm sorry...I don't mean to make you worry over my troubles."

I gasped when I felt his hand over mine. The look on his face soften as he took my hand into his. I blushed slightly but didn't make a big deal of it. "Don't worry about it Sakrua-chan." He said with a wide sort of goofy smile that got me smiling. "You came to the right person." He continued.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Well..." He started off as he released his hold of my hand. "I share an Loft apartment with two of my friends. We actually have a spare guest room...so..." His voice trailed off, but the warm smile on his face told me everything. My eyes widen as well as my smile. I couldn't believe it at all. Sure I was thinking about it, but I was so happy that it was actually coming true! The next thing I knew, I surprised both myself and Naruto when I just lunged at him giving him the biggest hug ever. When I pulled away, I could see a deep blush across his face. I blushed as well.

"Sorry about that...I didn't mean to be so forward..." I said as I bit my lower lip and looked away.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. You're just happy and that makes me happy." He paused slightly before he continued. "There's just one tiny thing..." He said as his face kinda scrunched up.

I looked at him with an unsure look. "What is it?" I asked.

He took in a deep breath before he continued. "Now...as I mentioned before, I share the apartment with 2 of my roommates. Do you have a problem sharing an apartment with two other guys?"

I thought for a second about what he said. "Sure, I have no problem." I said plainly.

I could see his eyes widen slightly as he gave me a somewhat shocked look. Really, it took me like a second to reply to him. As soon as he finished, I gave him my answer. I did say before that I was despite didn't I? I'm not going to complain when someone offers me shelter...no way! Plus...I know Naruto, so it's not like I'm moving into a house with complete strangers.

Naruto nodded his head as he began to speak. "Yea...so I guess it's agreed." He said as he chuckled softly. "So when do you get off from work?" He asked.

As soon as he mentioned work, my eyes widen...I lost track of the time. When I looked down at my watch, I sighed a sigh of relief. I had about 5 more minutes left. "Um...I get off in about 2 hours." I answered him as I looked back towards him.

"Ok...so I'll just stay here and wait for you to finish." He said with a smile and wink.

"You don't have to...I don't want you to wait on my account. If you want to go run some errands or something until it's time for me to leave..." I said with a concerned look on my face.

"It's ok...really...I don't mind waiting...I'll just read some other books. I love reading...as I told you yesterday...so if I have to wait anywhere, this would be the best place for me." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much Naruto!" I said with a smile as I got up and want back to work. The time flew by very quickly and before I knew it, it was time for me to go. I got my things out of my locker and walked out of the back room, I looked around for Naruto but I didn't see him anywhere, a frown came to my face as I stood by the checkout counter, I let out a deep breath.

"Maybe, he forgot about me." I said sadly to myself as I dropped my head.

"Who would forget about you?" A very familiar voice said behind me in a cheerful voice. I turned around to be met with very warm eyes and cheerful grin.

"Naruto." I said happyly "I thought you forgot about me."

He just shook his head and raised his index finger and waved it at me. "Tck. Tck. Tck. Shame on you Sakura-chan for thinking such a thing, I would never forget about you."

"Naruto, thanks" I said with a smile.

"Are you ready to go then?" He asked as he walked over to me, I nodded my head and we both started to walk towards the door. I then noticed something that he was holding in his hand, it looked like a much bigger bag that he had before.

"Naruto, you brought more books?" I asked curiously, he then turned to the bag in his hand and smiled back at me as he held it up.

"Yea, I had a lot of time on my hands, since I was waiting for you." He said with a smile.

I looked down a bit and a somewhat sad look formed on my face, it was my fault that he was stuck here waiting for me. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

He then surprised me by jumping in front of me and waving his hands in defense. "No, No, please don't take it that way, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean it that way, I just mean that these were books that I were looking for and I thought that I would never find, but since I was waiting for you I took the time to look for them." He said a bit to quickly, which left me a bit confused as I blinked a few times and tilted my head to the side. I then noticed that he looked a little flushed.

"Uh...what I mean to say is..." He said with a blush on his face, I couldn't help but to smile at him. I think I'll help him before he makes a fool of himself.

"I understand." I said with a smile which caught him by surprised. "Thank you Naruto."

I saw the blush on his face slightly reappear again making him look very adorable. "Your welcome, Sakura-chan." We both smile as we walked out of the store and towards my car, I was a little surprised that Naruto was following too. I stopped in my tracks and he likewise stop and give me a puzzled look.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Um, I was just curious as to why you were following me, I thought that maybe you would take your car and I would follow from behind." I said truthfully

"Oh, well the truth is that I didn't take my car here since the store is with walking distance of the apartment." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. I didn't answer but just nodded my head.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind the ride being a bit cramped because all my stuff is in my car since I couldn't put it my dorm room." I told with a sheepish look on my face.

"I don't mind at all." He said with a smile. We both nodded and then continued to my car, when we got there, I move over to the passengers seat and moved the small boxes to the back to make room for Naruto, he offered to help ,but I said no since those boxes held my pads and famine products as well as my bras and underwear, sure he couldn't tell by looking at it, but still, it would have felt to weird to know that he was carrying around my unmentionables. He just gave me a puzzled look but then shook it off.

We both got in and I started the car, we drove a couple of blocks in slilance, at a couple of stoplights I would turn my head only to find him either looking at me or reading his book. I don't know if he forgot or anything but when was he going to tell me where the apartment is? Was he waiting for me to ask him or what? Well I'm not gong to ask him, if that's what he's waiting for, maybe if I slipped it into a conversation that would help.

"Um, great day we're having, huh?" I asked in a cheerful voice. He was reading at the time and took his eyes off of it when he heard me spoke. He gave me a warm smile and nodded in agreement.

"Yep, it sure is." He as he looked around out of his window. This is good now, I just have to keep this going.

"It's a great day, to go to school, _go home,_ go to the park, _go home,_ go to the movies, _go home_, go to a friends house, _or go home_." I said as I put emphasis on the going home part. He then gasp in shock as he turned to me and gave me a shock look. Yes! Now he remembers, great! I'm so smart and I didn't even have to ask.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry but when you mentioned it, I just remembered I'm so sorry." He said as he gave me apologetic look. Awww, too adorable. I'll forgive him because he's so cute.

"It's okay, Naruto don't worry about it." I said with a warm smile.

He nodded his head. "Ok, but I really am sorry." He said with a pout

"It's fine, just tell me." I said calmly

"So which one do you want to see?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh???" I asked as I gave him a puzzled look.

"Which movie do want to see? I wanted to asked you since yesterday, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to go." He said with a smile

"YOU BAKA I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT A MOVIE!!" I shouted to much of both of our surprise. He gave me a stern look at me. Uh oh I think I put my foot in my mouth, idiot, you don't insult the person who just gave you a place to stay. Idiot! Idiot!

"Uh...what I mean to say is...uh" I racked my mind to stretch for the words I was currently looking for. Then out of nowhere he started laughing like a mad man, I gave him a really confused look as he continued to hold his sides and tears flow down his face. Did I miss something?

"I understand." He said as he calmed down. "I knew what you meant the whole time, I just love to mess with people sometimes. I love to pull pranks!"

A sweatdropped formed on my face as I let out a deep and much needed sigh, I've learned something new about Naruto that day and at the same time, I wish that I didn't.

"So..." I started with a sigh. "Where do I turn?"

"On the next light your going to turn right. From there you go up two more blocks and it's on your left hand side." He instructed. I gave him a nodded and did as he said and sure enough a few minutes later we stopped at a very VERY huge and luxurious building. I was completely taken away by it, we drove inside the parking lot and I parked my car.

I got out of the car as well as Naruto. I just gave him a look. "Naruto?" I asked with slightly widen eyes

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He answered

"Is that your apartment building?" I asked

"Yea, why?"

"Oh, no reason." I said with a sheepish smile._ 'Oh Crap! I can't afford to stay here, these people are freaken rich!'_

"Sakura-chan?" I heard Naruto called to me pulling me form my current thoughts. I looked at him and notice him carrying one of my much larger boxes. "Do you mind if I help you with your things, Sakura-chan?"

"I don't mind, thanks Naruto." I said as I got my smaller boxes and stocked them on top one another, we then walked towards the entrance of the building. We were greeted by the doorman who helped me a little bit when one of my boxes fell to the floor.

"Here you are Miss." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you very much, sir." I said with a polite and warm smile.

"Oh..what a well-mannered and sweet young lady, a friend of yours Naruto-sama?" He asked as he gave me a warm smile and then turned his attention to Naruto. Naruto just gave him a boyish grin.

"Yea, we're more then that you know." He said with sly wink and smirk at me

"Oh, I see." The older man said with a knowing smile.

"What??!!" I shouted as a deep blush came to my face. I then turned to the older man. "No, no , we're not like that, we're just friends honestly, nothing more then that!" I shouted in protest.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, that was little cold." Naruto said with a pout on his face. My face structured into a froturated pout, this man is he messing with me again? Slowly he's starting to lose that cuteness that I've grown to like about him, he's becoming more like an idiot to me.

"It's ok Sakura-hime, I've known Naruto-sama since he moved here, he enjoys making fun of people. So try not to take his jokes too seriously." He said with a warm smile. I let a slight blush escape to my cheeks.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." I said as I nodded my head to him and then turned to Naruto for us to take our leave. "Shall we Naruto?"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan. Ogigi" Naruto called to the older man, he then brought his attention to him and waited for Naruto to talk.

"Could you have someone get the rest of Sakura-chan's things from her car please?" Naruto asked. The older man nodded in agreement.

"Hai, Naruto-sama, Shall I also have it delivered to your door?" He asked

"Yes, please, thanks so much." I interrupted happily. "Here are the keys, it's the pink escalade, thank you Ogi-san." I said with a smile as I handed him my keys.

"Your very welcome Sakura-sama." He said as I notice that a small blush appear on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

I then walked with Naruto to the elevator and waited until we were at our floor, we walked out of the elevator and headed to the right and turned a corner and soon found ourselves in front of the door to the apartment. Naruto place the box down and pulled the keys out and turned the handle and opened the door and then turned to me with a sigh and then smiled at me

"Well, we're home Sakura-chan." He said with that never-ending smile of his, I couldn't help but blush. I slightly nodded my head and followed him inside. The lights were off so I didn't see much of anything until he flipped on the switch and then that's when my eyes widen. When you first walk into the apartment there was small hallway with an opening on the left hand side that showed the kitchen with an open breakfast bar and straight ahead was the living room which is huge. The walls were a warm barge color with matching carpet. There was a luxurious couch set and a rich brown coffee table. Near the right side window was a black entertainment system with a huge platform TV. The design was the same in the dining room and kitchen, whoever design this loft did an amazing job, I would to hire them as my interior designer.

"Hello?" Naruto called out, but no one answered. "No one's home, came on I'll show you to your room." He said as I followed him down the front hallway. It was then that I had a better view of the space. On the left hand side, I saw a stair case leading up to the second floor. We walked towards the stairs and walked up the stairs and down the hallway. Actually, it wasn't much of a hallway since the left side was each guy's room. On the right side there wasn't wall, but a steel divider that allowed me to look over to see the entire first floor, which kind of scared me. I decided that I'd turned my attention to the guys room, all the doors where slightly open so I was able to see a little into their room.

Each room had an open ceiling and shutters as doors, it was a unique kind of door, but it didn't brother me a bit as long as my room didn't have it as a door. Each room had a bookshelf packed with books, so I'm sure everyone here reads and if that's the case then I would pretty much fit in since I love to read. I want to be a famous writer one day just like my mentor, Kyouya Honda. He doesn't know that he's my mentor though but he is, I love his work!

The first room, looked very clean the bed was on the right hand corner it was a full size bed that had a sliver metal frame with a Navy Blue bed set. Next to that on the left hand side facing the wall was a computer station with piles of papers and disks, the computer was open and it looked like this person was writing something. I almost felt like walking in to see what it was that he was doing, but I shook the thought off my mind. I then noticed that there was a closet next to the computer and there was a dresser on the other side of the closet and next to the edge of the bed was the bookshelf.

The second room was the most mature one, so far. I guessed that he was the eldest out of all of them. The room had a king size bed that was pushed to the wall in the center, the frame was a rich wooden color and the sheets commented the wood beautifully, my guess he was that he was also the one who did the interior design in the loft. On the far right side next to the wall was the bookshelf and towards the front of the room on the right hand side was the dresser. And there was desk on the left hand side close to the door.

The third room, I found rather similar to the first. Everything was the same but revised, the bed was pushed to the far left corner and the computer desk on the right side. The first room was the only one that had a closet. The bed frame was a black metal color and the bed set was a dark green color. There was also a computer desk on the right side and the bookshelf was next to the bed.

Finally we came to the last room, which I assumed was mine, I let out a sigh of relief as I notice that my room actually had a door. Naruto then opened the door and walked in as I followed inside. I notice that my bed was the same style as the second room however it was only a full size bed, my bed set was black and I had my own bookshelf as well as my own computer and desk. However what was ready different about this room was that it had it's own bathroom to the far left which I thought was really cool, since I was beginning to wonder what would happen if I actually would have to share a bathroom with them.

Naruto placed the box in the middle of the room and then turned to walk out of the room. "Ok, Sakura-chan, I'll leave the rest to you, if you need anything I'll be down stairs, if there's any questions please don't hesitate to ask, okay?" He added a cute smile at the end of his sentience. I nodded my head as I started to open my box and place my clothes in the drawers, Naruto stayed by the door just in case I needed his help, when I assured him that I was fine, he turned and started to leave, it was then that I remembered something. I called out to him and then he turned his head to me and waited until I spoke.

"Um...I only have one questions." I said in an unsure voice.

"Sure, what's the question?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame

"Um, what kind of guys are your roommates?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly.

He thought for a moment before he answered. "Well, they're both brothers."

"Brothers?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yea, they're both bookstore owners, one owns one across town and the other is the owner of the bookstore that you work at." He said with a mischievous look.

My eyes widen at the mention that one of my new roommates is actually my boss. WHAT THE HELL!!!

"Also, one of them is an interior designer by trade and the other is a well-known author. Their family name owns the bookstores, however each brother has his own agenda that revolves around his job as bookstore owners." He said straight forwardly

"Uh huh, I understand, thanks for telling me." I said as I gave him a rather surprised look.

"Well, then I'll be downstairs if you need me, later Sakura-chan." He said as he walked out of the door. I waved good-bye as I turned to my new task at hand as I waited for the arrival for the rest of the members of my new home.

* * *

Naruto's POV

* * *

I was reading my story. For a while it was quite, expect for the noises coming from upstairs. Besides that it was relatively peaceful. I sighed deeply as I placed the book down for a second. I thought about last night at dinner. How all three of us met the same girl. I honestly wondered if it meant something...I mean her getting a job at Sasuke's bookstore...all three of us meeting her and now...her moving in with us. It's all seemed...too coincidental.

I shrugged my shoulders. I was actually happy. I really liked this girl, so it was cool that we were actually going to be roommates until her dorm was fixed. I wondered what the guys would think if they found out she was living with us now? I chuckled softly to myself as I imagined their reactions...especially Sasuke's. My chuckled turned into laugher as I imagined Sasuke's reaction. As soon as that died down, I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I decided to get something to drank since I was thirsty. I then thought about Sakura-chan and decided that maybe I should bring something up to her as well. Then again, I wasn't too sure what she would prefer.

"Oi Sakura-chan!" I called out to her.

"Hai?" I could hear her reply from upstairs.

"I'm in the kitchen getting something to drank, do you want anything?" I called out.

There was a short pause before I heard her reply. "Um...sure. That would be great. I was about to head down there myself. Thank you Naruto." She said.

There was a small pause on my behalf as I waited for her to tell me what she wanted. When she didn't reply I decided to ask.

"Ano...Sakura-chan...what do you want?" I asked with a small smirk on my face.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She answered as she let out a soft laugh. "Can I have a water with ice?"

"No problem!" I said with a small laugh of my own.

As I turned to walk towards the fridge, I took out a can of coke and a bottle of water. I then grabbed a cup from the cabinet and and placed it under the built in ice maker on the fridge. A second later, I waked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Naruto." She said as she took the bottle water and cup of ice that I gave her.

"You're welcome." I said as I returned her smile. "How are things going up here?" I asked politely.

She gave me a half smile. "Things are going well. It's just a matter of getting myself settled here. I'm still waiting for the other boxes to arrive since I'm pretty much finished unpacking the boxes we brought up here."

My eyes widen slightly when I remembered the boxes downstairs. "Right." I said with a nod. "I'll call to find out when they should be coming up. For all we know they could be coming up now." As if on cue, I heard the door bell rang. We both looked at each other and then turned our attention to the door downstairs. "That could be them..." I said slowly as I turned to head down the stairs with Sakura-chan following close behind.

When we reached the door, I checked the peep hole and saw that it was one of the doormen with a luggage wagon. I opened the door to allow him in.

"There is still another one downstairs Naruto-sama. I will be going now to get it." He said with a bow.

"Thank you very much." I said as the doorman stood up straight and turned to leave the apartment. Once I closed the door, I turned to Sakura-chan. "Would you like me to help you?" I asked.

She gave me a nod as she smiled. "Thank you." She said as she took one of the boxes and headed towards the stairs.

For the next few minutes we went back and forth bring the boxes upstairs. When we finished, Sakura-chan stayed upstairs unpacking when I walked back to the living room to read my book. Sure it was tiring, but I loved to help her out, so in the end it didn't seem like much. I only had about 5 minutes of quite before I heard the front door opening. Before I knew it, I saw Sasuke and Itachi walk in. The two of them were talking about something when they saw me in the living room. Before I had a chance to say hi, Sasuke stormed up towards me. Somehow I knew what he was going to say.

"Did you get dinner ready yet? I'm starved!" He said as he stood right in front of me.

"Sasuke, don't you think that's kinda rude? We just got home, don't you think you should at least say hi to him before you demand food?" Itachi said calmly as he stood next to Sasuke.

He didn't say anything as he turned slightly to look at his brother. He then turned to look down at me. "Hey Naruto, what's up? Now can I have my dinner?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Yea sure...like that helped much. "Once uncivilized always uncivilized." I muttered under my breath as I stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Not that I was doing as he told, but it really was about time that I got dinner together. Before I got there though, I heard foot steps heading down the stairs. Sakura-chan was walking towards me.

"Hey Naruto-" She started before she stopped in her tracks and stared straight ahead. I gave her a puzzled look as I turned around to see what she was looking at. Just then I realized that she was looking at Sasuke and Itachi and they like wise were staring at her in disbelief.

"Sasuke?" She gasped as she walked towards them.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said with widen eyes as he remained frozen in place.

"Sakura-san?" Itachi said softly as he walked over towards her.

Pause. Her eyes widen and sparkled as her face became all chibi like. She held her hands close to her heart as she sort of swayed side to side. "ITACHI-KUN!!" She squealed happily.

"Itachi...kun?" Sasuke and I said at the same time as we tilted our heads slightly.

There was another pause as all of us stood there looking at one another. Next thing I knew, both Itachi and Sasuke looked at me. Both of them had their eye brows raised. "Naruto." They said in unison in a low voice.

"Wait a minute..." Sakura said as she placed an index finger on her chin. She then turned to me. "Naruto, you said that both of them are bookstore owners right? And that one of them is an interior designer while the other is a writer..."

I gave her a puzzled look. "Yea...what does that.."

"I'm guessing that Itachi-kun is the interior designer...right?" She continued interrupting me.

Itachi nodded his head...all of us were still on aware of what she was talking about. "So that means that you're also the owner of the bookstore a few blocks from here right?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Itachi shook his head. "No...I own the one across town...Sasuke owns the one a few blocks from here." I turned to look at Sakura and I could see her turning a palish color.

"And...and Sasuke...what...what types of books do you write?" Sakura asked as her voice grew some what shaky. Her whole attitude was really puzzling me. I turned to look at Sasuke and he had the same look on his face that I did.

"Mostly mystery and saspace. But I also do a few mystery, suspance and romance. Are you ok?" He asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"But...but...you're...you're name is Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha...there aren't any books with that author's name...what..." She said mostly talking to herself. I was really beginning to worry about her.

"Sakura-chan...you had a really stressful day, maybe you should go upstairs and get some rest?" I suggested as I walked closer to her. But she completely ignored me as she walked up towards Sasuke.

"Please...please answer me this one question, by which name do you go by?" She asked as she stopped right in front of him. I looked at both of them as my head started to spin from the confusion.

Before Sasuke could answer, Itachi spoke up. "Sakura-san." He said in a calm tone.

Sakura-chan turned her attention away from Sasuke and looked at Itachi. "Remember when I said that I could always get another copy of that book that I gave you?" He said as he walked up to her. She nodded her head in some what of a daze as he continued. "Well...the author of that book...the very author you admirer...he's standing right in front of you." Itachi said with a warm smile.

I then looked at Sakura-chan. Her mouth was hung open and her eyes were bulged out. At hearing that Sakura-chan actually was one of his fans, Sasuke had a smiler expression on his face. For a while it was silent and the next thing I knew...Sakura-chan fainted.

"S-Sakura-chan!!" I shouted as I rushed over to her. Both Itachi and Sasuke stood there with blank looks on there face. Sasuke more then Itachi was still shocked about Sakura-chan working at his store.

"Sakura-chan, wake up" I called to her repeatedly, after a few minutes I saw her eyes flatter open and her eyes wondered, she then turned to me and gave me a very dazed look.

"Naruto?" She said in a daze

"Yes, Sakura-chan it's me, are you ok?" I asked her with concern. She then gave me a weak smile.

"Oh, Naruto I had to worst dream ever, I dreamt that Itachi-kun told me that Sasuke was the owner of the bookstore that I work at and also the author of the books that I love so much." At hearing that Sasuke's eye twitched and he huffed as turned his back to her.

"It wasn't a dream, idiot." Sasuke said in a huff.

"Sasuke, how can you be so rude to our guest?" Itachi said as he gave his brother a stern look, before directing his attention to Sakura-chan. "Please don't pay him no mind, Sakura-san, he actually can be quite a gentleman if he wanted to." he said with a warm smile as he kneel down to where Sakura-chan and I was.

"Well, actually Itachi she's more then a guest." I said in a sheepish voice. Both Itachi and Sasuke gave me a puzzled look. I stood up with Sakura-chan next to me, I took her by the shoulders and presented her to the guys with a grin on my face.

"I would like to introduce you guys to our new roommate." I said with a sheepish grin. Both Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and surprise. Itachi just absentmindedly nodded his head where as Sasuke took a more direct approach.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" He shouted as he pointed to Sakura-chan with widen eyes as he looked like he was hyperventilating. I looked at him with a bit of concern, Itachi finally was able to from words and welcomed her. All three of us then walked over to the kitchen for drinks, whereas Sasuke remand froze in his spot as the shock was still visible on his face. Sakura-chan then walked away from us and walked back to Sasuke. She stood in front of him and gave him a sweet smile as she bowed. Both Itachi and I gave her a puzzled look.

"Please take good care of me." She said in a very friendly voice with a warm smile. Sasuke's eyes remind frozen on her and wide.

"I-I-I, you, here, living, what the hhheeelll" was all he said before he did something that no one would predict would ever happend, not even Sasuke himself...he fainted.

Sakura-chan gave a puzzled look as both Itachi and I let out a deep sigh and dropped our heads. Somehow I knew this would happen.

* * *

I Hope you like this chapter, just to remind you guys that I wore this story with no real plot in mind, so if you have any ideas about this story just let me know and I'll do the best I can, keep the reviews coming because the next chapter is half way done. 


	6. living with the Uchiahas and Uzumaki

Hi minna! I'm really sorry but this was actually suppose to be the really chapter six, so I thought that I might as well post it, it would make the next chapter alot easier to understand.

* * *

_Onegai Sakura 100 Percent_

_Chapter 6: Living with The Uchihas and Uzumaki_

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I blinked my eyes a few times as I looked down at a passed out Sasuke. I bentdown to shake him awake, I heard a few moans coming from him as he reached for his head and sat up slowly. 

"Are you ok?" I asked in a soft voice. He shook his head a bit and pressed his hand to his head. At this time Naruto and Itachi-kun showed up and stood behind me and looked down at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I just had the most strangest and inhuman dream. I had a dream tha-" He paused with a shock look on his face as he slowly turned his head and stared at me. I looked into his deep onyx eyes as he likewise looked into mine. We were like that for a long time until Itachi-kun broke the awkward silence.

"Don't you think that you've stared at her long enough little brother?" He asked with a clam voice. He broke his gaze off from me and glanced up at his brother, he then brought his attention to back to me and I thought I saw a slight blush on his face before he gave me a sworn look and got up abruptly. He crossed his arms and turned his head from us. I got up as well and gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't believe it." He said in a low voice as he refused to make eye contact with me.

"It's the truth. Sasuke-teme." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"No way! What kind of girl would be willing to move in with a bunch of guys?" He retorted.

"I'm sure Haruno-san had a very good reason as to why she's here.' Itachi-kun said in a reasonable voice. "But the fact of the matter is that she is our new roommate, and you will just have to learn how to accept it."

"Like hell I'll EVER accept it!" He shouted as he stormed off passed us and headed for the door.

"Where are you going? Dinner's almost ready!" Naruto called out to him. He was at the door as he turned around and pointed his finger in my direction.

"What everyone is failing to show me here is poof about her staying here for real. And as if the answer to my question is just going to waltz up to door. I'm out of here!" He shouted as he opened the door to leave. He was then met with very surprised eyes as well as our own. There at the door was one of the doorman with a wagon full of my boxes. Sasuke just gave him a puzzled look, the doorman was quiet at first and then cleared his throat.

"W-w-what the hell?!" Sasuke said in a shocked voice as he twitch and eyed the wagon behind the doorman.

"I'm here to deliver the remainder of Sakura-sama's belongings." He said as he gave a bow. Naruto walked up to the door and smiled at the doorman.

"Thank you, you could leave the wagon here, I'll bring it back in a bit,okay?" He said with a smile. The doorman smiled back and bowed before he took his leave. Naruto walked out the loft and brought the wagon inside into the living room. Sasuke remained at the open door as he looked at us in an annoyed shock.

"Wow, this is great the rest is finally here, YAY!!" I said as I picked up one of the boxes.

"Allow me to help you, Haruno-san." Itachi-kun said charmingly as he also picked up one of the boxes.

"Me Too Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully as he also picked up a box. I smiled and nodded my head as all three of us headed towards the stairs (AN: Sakura's first then Naruto and then Itachi.). I then paused as well as Naruto and Itachi-kun as all three of us turned our heads to the lone Uchiha by the doorway.

"Aren't you going to help Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a stern look on his face.

"Why the hell should I?" He retorted as he turned his head form us.

"Come on, Sasuke, you shouldn't treat Haruno-san that way, it's very rude." Itachi-kun said in a clam voice.

"Like I give a damn about being polite to her." He said with a annoyed look on his face as he turned and walk out the door. "I'm leaving." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"That Sasuke." Naruto said with annoyed look on his face.

"..." Itachi-kun let out a sigh and turned his attention from the door to me. "I'm very sorry about my brother, Haruno-san. He really isn't like this all the time."

"It's ok, he's probably too weak to carry to my boxes anyway and he didn't want to embarrass himself." I scoffed as I turned my head to the stairs. Just then I heard a low rumble coming towards the door and then it nearly flew off it's hinges to reveal a very peeved Sasuke with his eyes on fire.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WOMAN?!" He shouted angrily as he sent a death glare in my direction. I gave him a smirk and placed the box down as I turned to face him with a hand on my hips.

"I called you weak. But maybe I should call you deaf as well." Both Itachi-kun and Naruto oohed as they took a step back and looked at me and then gave a smirk of they own in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke marched in the house and towered over me with annoyed eyes.

"Who do you think you are to call me weak, woman?" He said in deep voice as he brought his face close to mine. My smirk widen as I absentmindedly brought my face closer to his.

"Am I wrong, little boy?" I asked in a teasing matter.

"Little boy?" Sasuke repeated with a raised eyebrow. Just then his body shook with anger. "THAT'S IT WOMAN!!" He said as he marched to the wagon and gabbed two of the largest boxes and marched pass us and up the stairs. "I'll show you who's weak!" We heard him say from the top of the stairs.

I then turned to Naruto and Itachi-kun and gave them a cheekily grin as I gave them the peace sign. "I win!" We smiled as we also headed upstairs, I was first up the stairs then there was Naruto and last was Itachi-kun. I don't know why but I had a feeling that Naruto was looking at my butt, of course I couldn't really look back to see for myself, but the slapping sounds and Naruto's whining in the background conformed my conclusions. I just smiled and shook my head, I was only a few steps away from the top when we heard Sasuke shouting. We panicked and raced to my room to see Sasuke in the middle of the room with his mouth wide open, he had dropped the boxes right in front of him as his gaze scanned the entire room.

We rushed into the room to see what happened, however when we got in, Naruto and Itachi-kun did the same thing as they too dropped the boxes abruptly and they scanned the entire room with widen eyes and opened mouths. I tilted my head slightly to the side, was I missing something?

"Um, excuse me, am I missing something here? What happened?" I asked curiously.

Naruto still in shock mode slightly turned his head towards me to speak. "Uh, Sakura-chan, your room, this room." He said in a daze.

"Yea, What about it?" I asked curiously, honestly I had no idea what he found so weird in this room.

"It's so...it's so..." He trailed off, then Sasuke as usual stated his and everyone else's thought in a very loud and annoying way.

"FREAKEN GIRLY" He shouted in shock. You know, I was really stating to hate this guy, nothing good ever comes out of his mouth. I pretty much had enough.

"Of course it's girly, stupid, I AM a GIRL!" I retorted, honoring me with an anger look. Sasuke looked like he was going to knock me out. Pfft! I'd love to see him try.

"What was that little girl?" He asked in a deathly low voice though gritted teeth. I tilted my head up to the side and gave him a smirk as I crossed my arms in front of me.

"You heard me little boy, you don't like my room, then get out." I said as I turned my back to him.

"What?" I heard him say though gritted teeth.

"Uh-oh" Itachi-kun and Naruto said in a low voice. I turned to them and saw that Sasuke had an evil look on his face and he looked like he was about to explode. I just gave him a raised eyebrow and a puff, like I care if he's mad at me or not, he's just a jerk.

But then suddenly he did something that surprised everyone in that room. You know that evil look that I just told you about, well, it turned into a very evil and mischievous smirk, which kind of freaked me out. He then started to walk towards me, with each step he took his smirk got wider and more freaky, he looked like a wolf approaching his unexpected prey.

He walked closer and closer to me and then stopped a few inches away from me, he completely towered over and for the first time, I felt very intimidated by him, but like heck if I'm going to let him know that he got me. I'll just act tough so he won't bother me. He looked down at me with those eyes of his, he had an indifferent look on his face and then a sly smirk appeared.

"Hey, Sasuke go easy on her. She's new here and you should never hit a girl." Naruto said as he looked a little worried. _'Go easy on me? What the hell did he __plan on doing?' _

"Shut up Naruto, this girl had it coming the moment she step in this place." He said as he step closer to me and having me backed into a corner. The look on his face didn't change a bit, ok, now I was worried and I couldn't hide it any longer. What was he doing to do to me?

"Sasuke, can't you see your scaring her, just stop it already." Itachi-kun demanded, I then took my eyes off Sasuke and likewise he took his eyes off me and eyed his brother though the corner of his eye. And gave him a smirk.

"Hn." He said as his smirk widen showing his pearly white teeth. "Am I really scaring her?" He asked in an innocent voice with a look to match and then his look returned to the smirk. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her, just going to see something. Don't interfere."

He then turned his attention to me and place his hand next to my head and leaned his body closer and closer to mine, I couldn't help but let out a deep blush which only made his smirk wider. He place his hand under my chin and pulled me even closer to him, with our faces only mere centimeters from each other and assuming the worst, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact.

However what happened completely took me by surprise, instead of a kiss from him, I felt something touch my forehead, I opened my eyes only to find that Sasuke rested his forehead on mine. I blinked a few times as my face was bright red like a tomato. He gave me a plain look as he then pulled away from me.

"Hm. You feel pretty warm, and your very red, I think she's coming down with something." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. Everyone including me just sweatdropped and fall over backwards.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said though gritted teeth. "You...your asking for it."

"Of course, she looks like that Sasuke, you scared her nearly to death and

you made it look like you were going to kiss her...She's not sick, any girl would react like that." Itachi-kun said with an annoyed look. Sasuke's eyes then slightly widen and he looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Kiss her?" He asked as he then looked at me with a bewildered look as he blinked a few times. And then out of nowhere, he started to laugh so hard that he held on to his sides and tears flowed from his eyes. "Why would I want to kiss something that you can't tell the back from the front?" He said though his laugher.

Both Itachi-kun and Naruto slightly blushed at his comment and I just gave a blank look as I looked at myself, yea, I admit that I'm skinny, but really...I did have something.

"You...Jerk!" I shouted at him with angered eyes.

He stopped laughing and gave me a satisfied smile. "Yea, I know I am, so what of it?" He gave me a smirk and challenge me to do something, when I didn't do anything, he let out a small chuckle before placing his hand on my head and ruffling my hair. I closed an eye as he did that and gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey, don't touch my hair baka." I said as I tried to fix my hair.

"This is my house, I can do whatever I want." He said as he ruffled my hair again and turned to the door and walked out. I let out a mutter under my breath as I eyed him leaving. He was just out of the doorway before he turned his attention back to the room and towards the guys.

"Let's eat, all this laughter made me hungry." He said plainly. He then eyed me and gave me an indifferent.

"You could stay here, I don't want to see you downstairs...seeing you at the dinner table will only depress me and make me lose my appetite." He said plainly. My eyes widen when he said that to me, I had to admit that everything he did or said to me up to that moment had very little or no effect on me. However, even if I didn't want to admit out loud , that one small statement hurt...a lot, I didn't think it would, but looking at him and hearing it...that really did hurt, I closed my eyes and felt my tears about to come down.

"Ex-excuse me." I said slowly as I left the room before any of my tears fell, I ignored Naruto and Itachi-kun's calls to me as I raced downstairs...since this was my first time in this place, I had no idea where anything was, it was by chance that the first door I opened was the downstairs bathroom. I ran in and locked the door and finally allowed the tears to flow.

* * *

Sasuke POV

* * *

I watched as Sakura pass by me as she left the room, I just by chance happened to get a good look at her before she was completely out of my sight, from what I saw she looked sad, like she was just about to burst out crying. I felt bad; maybe I went to far?...I shook my head in disagreement, what am I saying? She had it coming, she's nothing but a pain in the butt...but still...why do I feel bad about it?

"Sasuke, what the hell's your problem?" Naruto asked with venom in every word. "All she wanted to do was be your friend and you made her cry. I'm...I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!!" He said as he raised his fist to me and was about to strike when Itachi stopped him. He and I both turned to him and he gave Naruto a small shake of his head.

"Violence won't help her, I understand your feelings Naruto-kun, but for now why don't you go to her and console her, that's the best you could do for her now. I'll stay here and talk with him." He said as he eyed me though the corner of his eye. Naruto was redundant at first but gave a nod and gave me a last death glare as he turned and made his way downstairs to find her. Once he was gone, Itachi turned to me and give me a cold hard glare as he crossed his arms. I didn't say anything, what could I say? I know I did something wrong...but like hell if he expects me to admit to it.

"You know you are wrong in this, right?" He said plainly.

"Whatever." I mutter under my breath. He let out a deep sigh

"Say what you want, but I know that you feel something even though you don't want to admit it to yourself...you were always like this when we were kids."He said "Why do you do it to yourself?"

"Whatever, I don't care what she thinks about me. She's just annoying." I said as I turned my head from him.

"That may be, but what about her?" He said in a low voice. My eyes peeked at that comment.

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed

"You may not care about what she thinks of you, but what makes you think she doesn't care about what you think of her?" My eyes widen a bit in surprise, honestly I didn't think about that...why should I care? She's not my problem. "I don't care what she thinks of me or how she thinks I think of her."I retorted He let out a deep sigh as he turned to leave the room.

He was at the door way when he turned to me and spoke. "You could lie to yourself as long as you want Sasuke, but the truth is, even though you may not think it yourself...you do feel bad about what you did and said to her and deep down you want to be friends with her."

"Why do I want to be friends with her?" I retorted with a scoff

"You don't see it now...but your her reason for wanting to be a writer and likewise she is your inspiration for writing...you two just don't know it yet."

My eyes widen at his words, before I could say anything he left the room, leaving me behind to reflect on his words. I let out a deep sigh as I soon looked around the room that was now hers, it was pink...very pink and girly...it smelled good though, her room smell like Strawberries and cream.

I walked over to her bed and looked at it, she was kind enough to keep the original bed sheets on it, though it really didn't go with the now pink theme of her room...wait a sec, did I just say her room? AGH!! I placed my hands though my hair and ruffled it roughly. Agh! If I wasn't so young and good looking, I wouldn't hastate to actually pulling my hair out.

I let out a deep sigh as I flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I was there for about a minute or so, reflecting on the earlier events. I remembered the look on her face and I felt a ping in my chest, I place my hand over my heart and my eyes narrowed. Why did she have to get upset about that? I've said and did a lot worst to her then that. So why take offense to that small little comment? I don't think I will ever understand woman, especially the pink haired and green eyed kind.

I sat up on the bed, it was more then obvious that lying down on her bed wasn't going to help, no matter how good it might smell. I eyed one of her pillows, I don't know why, but I felt an urge to smell it, which I did...damn, why does it smell so good? What did she use on it? I don't remember these sheets smelling so good. I shook my head and got off the bed, I think I should leave before I do anything else weird like smell her underwear or something stupid like that...blush...uh, just pretend I didn't say that.

I walked out of the room and downstairs. I had my eyes down, so I didn't notice that Sakura was right in front of me with Naruto and Itachi by her side. I didn't make eye contact with her and just look at Itachi instead. He as well as Naruto gave me a stern look, Naruto looked like he was about to kill me. I couldn't care if he did or not, it wasn't my problem. I let out a sigh as I turned my glaze over to my brother, I could see the disappointment in his eyes...great, that's all I need is to have my brother disappointment in me. I then turned my eyes down to the last person in the party. Her green eyes looked very hurt and she looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't want to.

I honestly don't understand why I felt really bad at that moment, she has caused nothing but trouble for me since I met her and yet...when she looks at me with her eyes swollen form maybe the million tears that she shed, it tears me up inside knowing that I'm the one who caused it.

" I want to talk to you alone." I told her plainly. I felt like a knife went though me when she looked at me with a shock and very sad look on her face.._.Jeez, stop looking at me like that already!_ I didn't wait for her to response, instead I took her by the hand and walked with her outside the apartment. We stood outside the door and I positioned her on the wall in front of me. She looked like she was going to cry again, I just let out a deep sigh and rolled my eye as I blew a lock of hair form my eyes.

"You could stop crying now, I'm not going to hurt you." I said bluntly as I looked deep into her eyes. She was quiet at first but soon found her voice.

"Why did you say that about me?" She asked quietly as she began to rub her eyes to get rid of the tears. A_GH! What is she doing? She's going to go blind if she keeps doing that!_ I took both of her wrist into my hands and gave her a surprised look.

"Agh! Geez, Sakura Don't do that, you could seriously hurt your eyes that way." I said in a low voice she looked at me with a surprised look as I also returned the look.

"What?" I asked her perplexed as I let go of her wrist.

"That was the first time you said my name." She stated as she continued to gave me a rather surprised look. I tilted my head slightly as I try to remember if I ever did, she was right that was the first time, but it's not a big deal, Sakura is a pretty common name in Japan.

"Yeah, well, I don't see the big deal about it, it's a pretty common name." I retorted

"Yeah, but still it's nice to hear you call me by my name." She said as she gave me a small smile. I soon felt my cheeks burn and my eyes slightly widen, I noticed that she gave me a very puzzled look. I quickly turned my head from her. _Damn...why was I blushing? All she did was smile at me, it's no big deal. _

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice that she was talking to me. "Did you hear me Sasuke?" She asked me, at hear my name I snapped back into realty and turned to her.

"What is it?" I asked her in a plan tone.

"I asked you why did you bring me out here?" She asked again as she waited for me to answer.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to apologize to you for what I said, I didn't think you would take it so seriously since I've said much worse things to you and you never seemed to care."I said truthfully.

"I accept your apologize and yeah it did hurt, but as long as you know you were wrong and said that you are sorry, then it's only right that I forgive you, right?"

"Right." I said as I walked over to the door to go back inside.

"But, I have another question for you." She said as she stopped me in my tracks.

"What is it?" I asked her as I gave her my attention.

"Why did you bring me outside to apologize? You could've done that inside." She said in a curious tone. I let out a deep sigh as I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't want them to know about it." and with that we walked back inside the apartment. Waiting for us was Naruto and Itachi.

"Are we ok now?" Naruto asked as me gave me a narrowed look as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, We're cool." I said as walked up to them with Sakura next to me.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a hint of concern as he looked at her. She smiled warmly to him and nodded her head.

"Yep, we're friends now, right Sasuke?" She asked as she turned to me and gave me a huge smile. I let a small sigh escape my lips as I blow a lock of hair away from my eyes.

"Yeah, we're one big happy family." I said in a monotone voice "Can we eat now?"

"Sure." Naruto said as everyone followed him to the dining room where dinner was ready to eat.

* * *

Sakura POV

* * *

We all sat at the dinner table; I sat at the end of the table were as Naruto sat at the another end and Sasuke and Itachi-kun sat at either sides. I looked down at my food and smiled happy, this was the first time that I would have a homemade meal in a long time. My mom wasn't exactly what you would call handy in the kitchen and my dad was fairly normal, I was ok and I only knew very little meals, I was more of a T.V. dinner ready-to-serve kind of person, oh.. and lets not forget, fast food can be your best friend if you know how to use them properly.

"Dig in Everyone." Naruto said as all three guys begin to dig in their foods, I watched as they all looked to really enjoy the meal, some more then others (Sasuke). I let a small laugh escape my lips as I held my hand over my mouth. The guys then stopped what they were doing and gave me a puzzled look.

"What's the matter, Sakura-san?" Itachi-kun asked me as he noticed that I didn't touch my food yet.

"You don't like the food Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he gave me a small pout.

"...Hn." Sasuke said as he just gave me a raised eyebrow and went back to eating his food. I Quickly waved my hands in front of me as I gave them a sheepish look.

"No, no, it's not that, I like the food see." I said as I picked up a spoonful of rice and fish and placed it in my mouth. The moment the food touched my tongue, my eyes widen and as I let out a blissful sigh as I hugged my sides and swayed from side to side.

The guys just gave me a very bewildered look, after a few minutes I calmed down and noticed them staring at me, a deep blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Sorry." I said shyly as I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"Don't be, I'm glad that you love the food that much." Naruto said cheerfully as he gave me his foxy grin. I simply smiled at him.

"That reminds me." Itachi-kun said as he gave a thoughtful look in my direction. "You never told us why your here?" I then gave a rather surprised look and looked at the guys, he was right. I totally forgot about that.

"Sorry about that." I said rather shyly.

"That's alright Sakura-san." He said with a warm smile."So, would you mind sharing with us the reason why your here, please?"

A deep blush came over me when he asked me about that. I couldn't very well tell me that he was the main source of all of this mess. I had to think of a way to tell them without making it seem to obvious.

"Sure" I said in cheerfully as I took another spoonful of Naruto's food...AHH!!! SO GOOOD! "Well, my parents had gotten new jobs overseas and they wanted me to go."

"That sounds awesome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with excitement in his eyes.

"Indeed it does." Itachi commented politely

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he continued to eat his food.

"Well. Ignoring that last comment, I'll continue." I said as I glance a sour look in Sasuke's direction, only to have him roll his eyes in front of me. Whatever. "Anyway, it sounded really great and all, but I wanted to stay here, I have friends here and I was still in school and I felt that I would be best here. However, my parents, mainly my mom, didn't think it would be a wise idea to let me stay here by myself."

"Smart Mom." Sasuke said as took a moment from his meal to comment. "With your dizzy and clumsy attitude, I would worry about you too."

"Really?" I asked with a hint of surprise in my voice. "You'll worry about me Sasuke?"

It was then that I notice a small blush appear on his face as he looked around the table at all the eyes that was staring back at him. He then looked at me and blushed a bit more, he quickly turned his head from me and looked back down on his plate and cleared his throat.

"It wasn't meant as a complement...stupid." He said in his usual tone. "Just continue with your story."

"Right." I said as I gave my attention back to the guys. "Anyway, She told me that I could stay here under one condition, and that was to find a place to stay. I checked with all my friends and they couldn't help me, then I went to school and found out that there was a cancellation in one of the dorms and that since I was on the waiting list, they gave it to me. But then as I was about to move in today, I found out that there was a fire in the dorms and that the water main pipe busted and flooded the dorms. I went to work later and thats where Naruto found me." I said as I gave Naruto a look.

"Wow, I'm very sorry to hear that Sakura-san." Itachi-kun said in concern and understanding voice. "Please feel free to stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you so much Itachi-san" I said with a smile

"What?" Sasuke asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yep, so welcome to the family Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Wh- Hold on here!" Sasuke said as he slammed his hands on the table and stood over everyone.

"Right, so welcome to the family Sakura-san." Itachi said with a smile of his own.

"Haha, thank you so much." I said with a warm smile as I eat the rest of my food and not along after that, everyone expect for a certain boy left the table.

"Hold on here, I didn't agree to this yet!" He said as we all made our way upstairs to our rooms.

"Sorry, little brother but it can't be helped" Itachi said to him

"Yea, so your just going to have to get use to it." Naruto added

"Please take good care of me." I said with a cute smile and bow as I headed to my room.

"Wha- wha...hold on here! I didn't say anything about this." He shouted as we all went to our rooms and closed the doors at the same time. "SOME ONE LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!!!"

* * *


	7. A day for Sasuke is a Week to Sakura

Hey Everyone, I'm revisiting all of my old stories and fixing them, but I'm still going to need your help so if you want to be a beta reader for me please let me know^^

* * *

Onegai Sakura 100 Percent

Chapter Seven: A Day for Sasuke Means A Week for Sakura

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

I just woke up from a wonderful dream; I tiredly sat up on my bed and stretched out my arms over my head.

"Wow I still can't believe that I've been here for a week already." I said to myself, I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice that the shower in my bathroom was running. I blinked a few times as I brought my attention to the closed door.

"Who-" I said to myself, just then the water stopped and there was a few sounds coming form inside the bathroom.

Just then the door began to slowly open, I knew it had to be one of the guys but I wasn't too sure who it would be. I want it to be Itachi; I started too blushed deeply as soon as I noticed a male figure walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and another on his head as he was drying off his hair. I turned beet red when I noticed him. He looked up and noticed that I was staring at him. We both looked at each other for a moment before I opened my mouth.

"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded as my eyes narrowed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"You're in my room, with nothing but a towel around you." I pointed out.

"…And your point?" He said while giving me a blank look.

"Don't you guys have a bathroom downstairs?" I asked.

"Yea." He said as he continued to dry his hair

"So why aren't you using it?" I stressed. Man! How dense could he be?

He shrugged his shoulder. "Cause I didn't feel like it. This bathroom was closer."

I gave him a look of disbelief. This guy couldn't be serious! "But…" I began as I took in a deep breath. "This is my room…which means that this is my bathroom." I said as I pointed to the bathroom.

"…And you're point?" He once again asked in a plain tone.

"My point is that you should ask me next time you want to use it." I said as I gave him a look. He didn't say anything right away, but that damned smirk on his face said it all. He then walked over to me as I soon stood up next to my bed. His smirk widens even more then before, he now stood in front of me with his eyes locked on mine.

"Really? So it's your bathroom?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

Somehow when he says it like that it makes me feel very uneasy. "Yea." I said in a low voice.

"And…this is your bedroom?" He added with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, it is." I said annoyed as I crossed my arms under my chest...

"Hmmm, so tell me…" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and his smirk widens even more. "How much did you spend?"

"What?" I asked bewildered by his question

"How much did you spend on the room and bathroom?" He asked with that smirk on his face.

I blushed a bit as I looked around the room. "Well, I-"damn I can't find my words. Needless to say his smirk gotten widens.

"I'll take that as a no. So since you don't pay the bills in this house, you don't really have the right to tell me where I can or can't take a bath at, right?" He said as he gave me that stupid smirk again.

"Damn you, you jerk." I mumbled under my breath as I crossed my arms and looked around from him.

I heard him make a sound under his breath and before I knew it, he was right in front of me and he had his hand under my chin as he pulled my face close to his.

"You know." He said in a low voice. "You really should watch that mouth of yours, before it gets you into trouble."

His face was so close to mind and his voice was so deep that I really didn't hear what he said but for some reason, he got me hypnotized by it that all I could do was nodded my head dumbly.

"Good girl." He said with a smile on his face as he then flicked my forehead.

"Oww." I said as I placed a hand on my now bused forehand. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but at that time he was already outside the door.

"Later little girl." He said as he was outside the door closing it shut, leaving me in the room to get ready for school. All I have to say about that guy is this.

"Damn rich bastard." I said as I want to the bath to take my bath.

* * *

An Hour Later

* * *

Sasuke's POV

* * *

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called from the doorway with his book bag in his hand. "We're going to be late for school."

"I know, I'm coming." Sakura said as I saw her coming downstairs with her books and her messager bag. She look kind of cute, she was wearing a pair of jeans, a pink top and a plan white hoodie jacket with sneakers.

I was in the kitchen, drinking some morning tea and eating a piece of toast left over form breakfast.

"Have fun at school, it's a shame I won't be there." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yea, you're so lucky that you only have to go to school once a week." He said with a pout.

"Well, duh, what's the point in going to school when I'm already a successful author?" I said proudly.

"Hold on, realty cheek, Kyouya Honda is a successful author, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't even exist in the journalism world yet." He said with a smirk

"Well, that's going to change real soon." I said with a determined look on my face.

"I'm should it will." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." Sakura said as she appeared before me and Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, there's no need for apologizes." Naruto said with that stupid foxy grin of his. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yep" She said happily as she walked up and stood next to Naruto as he was leaning on the door. "Later, Sasuke." She said as turned to me with a smile on her face.

I was taken by surprise by her reaction to me, earlier and at breakfast she was nothing but a brat to me, why is it when she's around him, she acts so innocent and sweet, but when it's me and her, she acts like I'm the worse person in the world…however, whatever the reason may be, every time she smiles at me…

"U-uh…yea…later." I blush shyly as I turned my head.

"Try not to burn the house down while we're gone." He said as he started to laugh and closed the door behind them.

"Jerk."

* * *

Thirty minutes later

Sasuke's Room

* * *

I'm laying in bed, since I don't have any school today, I have to send in my manuscripts soon for my story.

"…" I turned my head to the computer. "Well it's not going to write itself." I said as I walked over to the computer and started on my story.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

"I've got nothing." I said as I sat in front of my computer, I'm already at chapter five, but now I've got a huge writers block. Damn it all.

"Maybe I should take a nap." I said as I walked over to my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

One hour later

* * *

"Ok, time for work." I said as I got up and walked over to my computer to continue on my work. Everything was going fine until I heard a low growling sound. I stopped typing and looked around my room for the sound, when I didn't see anything out of the norm, I want back to typing.

Not even a minute later I heard it again. "Ok, just what the heck is that sound coming form?" I asked out loud. Just then I got my answer, as I felt a real empty feeling in my stomach.

"I should have known that I was hungry." I said as I let out a sigh and walked out of the room to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich with extra tomatoes. I sat at the breakfast bar drinking the last of the juice, everyone will be home in a couple of hours and the house isn't clean yet.

"I should at lest start on the laundry." I said as I went upstairs to my room and grab my laundry. "I'll start with my clothes frist and then do the others."

I went back downstairs to the laundry room and opened the washer and placed the clothes in it and then started to clean the loft. It's true that I can't cook to save my life, but when it comes to cleaning I'm very good at it, though it's not something that I'm proud to admit.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later

* * *

I just got done with the living room and kitchen when I was heading back to the laundry room to get my clothes.

I got in and took my clothes out of the washer and walked over to the dryer. I opened the dryer and was taken back at what I saw. There were very colorful things in there, some I was sure that I never seen. Thinking that it was one of the guys I thought that I should at lest fold it for them and put it in their rooms.

I reached in and pulled out a very cottony…."Bra." I said in shock as a big blush fell upon my face as I then realized that I was holding Sakura's bra. I couldn't believe it, this was Sakura's laundry.

"Damn, doesn't she know that she can't leave her clothes lying around in an apartment full of men?" I still had it in my hand and for the life of me I really dont know why I did it but the next the thing I knew. I was actually checking it out.

"Damn, she's a C cup." I said in awe as I looked at it more. "Who would have known she actually had a decent rack under those clothes." I smiled to myself and then I gave a very flushed look.

"What the hell am I saying?! I sound like a perverted old man!" I shouted out loud in frustration. "I need to dry my clothes, so as long as I don't look at her clothes I could just take them out and put my clothes in." With that in my mind I placed her bra in her laundry basket and reached in the dryer to pull all her clothes out and placed it in her basket.

A few of her clothes fell on the floor and I bent down to pick them up as I did, I notice her panties in plan sight and what's worse was that there were those Victoria Secrets panties..Damn it all.

"Just shut your eyes and don't even look at them." I said as blindly bent down and picked up the rest of her clothes and placed them in the laundry basket and placed my clothes in the dryer and carried her clothes to her room.

I reached her room and place the basket on her bed and left to go back to my room. By the time I reached my desk the clock read 4:45pm. 'Great…they'll be back on fifteen minutes, oh well I might as well get some work done, because I know I won't able to when they get back."

* * *

Twenty minutes later

Naruto's POV

* * *

I just picked up Sakura-Chan from work and we were right outside of the apartment as I took out the keys and open the door.

"We're home!" I called out as Sakura-Chan and I walked though the door and I rested my book bag on the stool as I walked into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"Welcome back." Sasuke said from the top floor railing. "Are you starting on dinner now?"

"Yea, I thought that I might get a head start on it, since a certain someone gets ecstatic when his food is not served at a certain time." I said as I gave him a sly smirk from the kitchen. He's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"Well just call me when it's done, I'm in my room and I don't want to be disturbed." He said as he turned and walked back into his room.

"HEY!" A voice shouted, both Sasuke and I turned our attention to the pink-haired girl next to me.

"What do you want?" He asked with a plain look as he slightly turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I get a "hello"?" She asked with a huff as she crossed her arms and narrows her eyes at him. He gave her an indifferent look.

"Hello." He said dryly. "There, Happy now." As he walked back to his room.

Sakura-Chan just gritted her teeth as she marched to her room all the while damning Sasuke and calling him a rich bastard.

I simply just let out a deep sigh "It's pointless to even try to get those two to be nice, if their not clawing at each other throats, then their completely avoiding each other, it's like there's no hope for them."

"Well, I wouldn't put it so bluntly."

I turned my attention to the entrance of the kitchen and saw that Itachi walked in with his suit jacket in his arm and his suitcase in the other.

"Welcome home." I said happily as I handed him a cup of tea. "Here's some fresh tea that I made just now."

"Thank you." He said with a warm smile as he took the tea and slipped it. "So Mother, where are the children?"

"Well, Father, the children had a little fight and went to there rooms, but they should be down for dinner soon." I said with a smile on my face.

"That's good to hear." He said as he placed his things down on the stool and looked around in the kitchen. "Do you need any help with dinner tonight?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine by myself." I said with a warm smile on my face.

"Ok. I'll be in the living room if you change your mind." He said as he took his things and left towards the living room. I simply smiled. About half an hour later dinner was done and the table was set. I walked over to the stairs to call for Sakura-Chan and Sasuke; Itachi helped me with the table and was sitting down.

"Sakura-Chan, Sasuke, dinners ready!" I called from the bottom of the stairs. At first, I didn't hear anything and then I hear this really low rumbling sound and the next thing I knew I was catch in a tornado of pink and black, my mind was spinning and when I catch my composer, I turned to the table and saw both Sakura-Chan and Sasuke with forks and knifes in their hands.

"DINNER TIIIMMMEEE!" They shouted happily

I let out a deep sigh as I walked over to them…man those two.

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

Dinner was so good. I was on my bed reading the book that Itachi gave me. I was on the last chapter and I had a few pages left, I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy because I was almost done and I was sad because the next book isn't even out yet. In fact the next book doesn't even have a release date.

I let out a sigh as I place the book face down in front of me. 'Ahh…I wish I could read the next book right now.'

"Hey, Sakura-Chan." I hear someone call to me. There was only one person in this place who calls adds a 'chan' to my name. I looked around my room and saw no one, then I looked up and saw a patch of blond hair and blue eyes, with a very happy grin on his face and a small wave from his hand.

"Hello." He said

"AHH!" I semi-shouted. When I had calmed down and catch my breath, I looked back at him with an annoyed look on my face. "What is it Naruto?"

"I would like to ask you the same question." He said curiously. "You looked sad and I wanted to know what happened and if I could help."

I gave him a smile and sigh. He really is a nice guy once you get pass the goofiness that comes with it and as far as looks go, he was just as beautiful as Sasuke and Itachi. Oh, how lucky am I to be able to live with such hotties…correction, two hotties and a jerk, that guy may look good, but his attitude sucks big time.

"It's ok, Naruto, it's nothing, sorry to worry you." I said with a smile on my face.

"I don't believe you." He said bluntly and with a face to match. "Come on and tell me, I want to help you, so let me."

"Ok." I said with a rater defeated look on my face. "Well, the thing is that I'm almost done with my book and I'm dying to know what happens in the next part but the book it's not out yet and I have no idea if it's even done."

"Is that all?" He asked. "Well that's easy; why not just ask Sasuke if you can read his manuscript?"

My face then flushed when he said that. "I can't do that. he's probably still writing it."

"Well, You're not taking the whole thing, right? You're just interested in the first few chapters." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yea, but-"I said and then was cut of by Naruto.

"But nothing." he hopped off whatever it was he was on and came walking in the room with his pjs on, which just included a black t-shirt and green shorts. He then walked over to my bed and took my hand as he pulled me off the bed.

"Come on, let's go." He said encouragingly to me, I begin to blush at his touch, I never knew he had such soft hands.

"N-Naruto, W-where are you taking me?" I asked as he partly dragged me towards the door. We were just outside the room's door when he spoke.

"Where do you think?" He asked with a cheerful smile. "We're going to ask Sasuke for the first half of his manuscript for you to read."

"WHAT!" I shouted as I grabbed the doorway with all my might. "NNNOOOOOO!" I shouted as shook my head vigorously.

"What the-"Naruto said as he blinked a few times in disbelief. He let go of my hand and turned to me. I instantly grabbed the doorway with my other hand and latched myself to it like glue.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto started as he then placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to pull me from the doorway. "Come on Sakura-chan, I think your over-reacting just a bit too much." He then blinked when I won't move, he pulled harder and still nothing. Then he moved his arms around my wrist and pulled from there. The moment I felt his strength around my body, I blushed and let go of the doorway. My guess Naruto put his whole strength in the pull, because the next thing I knew we both fell over backwards and fell to the floor. I of coursed landed on top of Naruto with my back towards him and he fell to the floor back first.

"Oww" I said as I began to sit up, I rubbed the back of my head that hit Naruto's chest when we fell, it didn't hurt as much as I let on, it was just an annoying sting. I then felt something on my back push me forward; I realized that it was Naruto sitting up.

"That should be my line." He said from behind me with a bit of a whine in his voice, I looked in front of me and blushed deeply I was sitting right between his legs, I tilted my head up and noticed that he was looking down at me with a smile on his face and one of his hands behind his head.

"This feels familiar doesn't it?" He asked with a cheerful smile on his face. I blushed slightly and simply nodded. We stared at each other for a while until we heard a voice interrupt us.

"Is everything alright out here?" He asked with concern.

We both turned our attention to the next room over and noticed Itachi with his glasses on and a book in his hand. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black pj pants and his hair was let out long. He was looking at us from his bedroom doorway with a concern look on his face. I was in awe at how beautifully perfect his upper body was. with his hair out long he was just dazzling and without realizing it, my face felt hot and I felt something dipping from my nose. my guess Itachi and Naruto noticed I had nosebleed. Naruto leaned in more and bent towards me from behind and Itachi just gave a surprised look.

"Sakura-chan! Your nose!" He shouted "Itachi, Put a shirt on you idiot, you're give her a nosebleed!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Ms Sakura! I'm going to put a shirt on, Sorry!" He said as he ran back inside his room and came back with a red t-shirt on and a napkin in his hand and gave it to Naruto who then took it and place it on my nose as he tilted my head back.

After a few moments, I gave Itachi a flushed look and then looked back at Naruto who was still looking at me._ 'Oh My Gosh! What did he see?! It's not what you think Itachi! I have eyes only for you!'_ I immanently pushed Naruto away from me resulting with him having another meeting with the floor as I jumped off and rushed to Itachi.

He just gave me a bit of a surprised look as he blinked a few times. "I know it looked bad, Itachi, but it's not what you think really, Naruto just broke my fall." I said with pleading eyes. He looked at me for a second and then smiled warmly.

"Well, that's good to hear, for a second I thought Naruto was going something improper to you." He said as he placed a hand on my head and patted it gently with that same loving smile. I smiled too, Naruto after hearing what Itachi said immdently appeared behind me and gave Itachi a look.

"I would never do something like that to Sakura-chan or any girl for that manner." He said in his protest.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He said happily.

I was going to say something when I hear music coming from the other room and I could also hear someone singing. I guess I wasn't the only one who heard it, Itachi and Naruto also turned their heads at the room.

"Ah…There he goes again." Naruto said dryly

"I suppose so." Itachi added in the same tone.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked curiously.

Naruto and Itachi walked into his room while I stood outside. Naruto turned around gave me a big grin which took me by surprised and then he waved his hand at me and told me to come in. I blushed deeply as I gave him a nod and shyly walked in.

It was the first that I was actually inside his room and with him still in it no less! Sure I peeked in his room the first day I was here, but I haven't since then and here I am, in his room, with him, and Naruto. Awww…what should I do?

"Sakura…Sakura" Itachi called to me. I looked up and saw him on his bed with his legs cross and his back resting on his headboard, he had his book in his hands and he was giving me a concern look. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Ha-ha ha-ha! I'm totally fine, I just space out every now and then, and I'm fine now so don't worry about it, really." I said sheepishly

"If you say so Sakura." He said coolly as he went back to reading his book. I let out a sigh as I looked down. I'm such a loser, I can't believe I choked like that, now he'll never love me, yet alone actually like me.

"Hey…Hey Sakura-chan." I looked towards Itachi's dresser and saw Naruto standing on top of it; he had bent down and was calling me over. "Sakura-chan come here, you've gotta see this." He said with a grin.

I had to admit that I was curious, so I walked over to him and he stretched his hands down to me. I slightly tilted my head to the side.

"I'll help you up on to the dresser." He said in a low voice.

"Uh…can you lift me?" I asked unsure.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a lot stronger then I look." He said confidently

"Uh…Ok" I said as I gave him my arms.

"Be careful with her, Naruto, don't hurt her." Itachi said as he eyed us from his book.

"Relax Itachi; I know what I'm doing." He said with a pout as he then turned to me and gave me a smile. "Now all I need you to do is jump as high as you can and I'll pull you the rest of the way, ok?" He said with a grin.

"Okay." I said with a simple look

"Ok then." He said "1…2…3…Jump!"

I jumped as high as I could and as I did I felt Naruto's strength pull me up, I blushed a bit, he was right. He was a lot stronger then he looked. He pulled me on to the dresser and I stood beside him. Thankful the walls aren't that high, though I did have to stand on one of Itachi's dictionaries to see over into the other room.

I heard the song for a while and I couldn't quite place what the song it was until it hit the chorus.

* * *

_Because, I can see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach our toes in the sand_

_I can see us in the country side_

_Sitting in the grass laying side by side_

_You can be my baby_

_Gonna make you my lady_

_Girl you amaze me_

_Aint gotta do nothin crazy_

_See all I want you to do is be_

* * *

I could believe it! I love this song! I peeked over and saw the most strangest sight that I have ever seen. There, right in front his computer singing and dancing about was…

"Sasuke." I whispered to myself as I looked over to Naruto, who just had the funniest look on his face.

"Yep, are you surprised?" he asked with a grin.

"Ah…I…I mean." I was at a lost for words. "Does he normally do this when he types his stories?"

"Yes." Itachi said suddenly, both Naruto and I turned to him and gave him a look. He placed a finger on his book and took off his glasses as he turned his attention to us. "He says it helps him to get into the mood and helps him write better stories."

I nodded in agreement. "I guess that makes sense." I said, "I'm like that too when I'm writing my poems or short stories." I then turned my attention to Naruto who was still watching Sasuke singing.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan." He said mischievously as he jumped off the dresser and rushed over to Sasuke's room.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I jumped off and rushed out the door after him. He was stand right next to Sasuke's open door with the biggest grin on his face. I had an idea on what he really planned on doing and I would have to say that I really what to join in.

"Follow my lead." He said with a grin, I nodded with a smirk as our part was coming up.

* * *

Sasuke POV

* * *

I had just finish with the chorus and I was about to sing the next part when I suddenly hear voices and sounds from outside my bedroom door. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I notice that it was Sakura and Naruto, and Naruto was rapping the next part of the song while Sakura was dancing along side of him.

* * *

_Iight it's time to get it JT_

_I don't know why she hesitate for man_

_Shorty, cool as a fan_

_On the new once again_

_Still has fans from Peru to Japan_

_Listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan_

_But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can_

_Cause the girls world wide throw they hands up high_

_when they wanna come kick it wit a stand up guy_

_trust me you don't really wanna let the chance go by_

_Because you ain't been seen wit a man so fly_

_France is so fly I can go fly_

_Private, cause I handle mine B-I_

_Call me candle guy, simply because I am on fire_

_I hate to have to cancel my vacation so you can't deny_

_I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try_

_You don't come, I ain't gonna die_

_Hold up, what you mean, you can't go why?_

_Me and you boyfriend we ain't no tie_

_You say you wanna kick it, wanna aim so high_

_Baby, you decide that I ain't your guy_

_Ain't goin lie, I feel your space_

_But forget your face, I swear I will_

_Same park, same bullet anywhere I chill_

_Just bring wit me a pair, I will_

* * *

I was so stunted that when it came time for me to sing again I just sat there with my mouth hanged open, and they were looking at me with really amused faces, which just pissed me off for some reason. I went and abruptly turned the music off which in turn caused them to give me really annoying whines.

"Awww…and we were having fun too." They whined.

"Shut it, what do you guys want?" I said annoyed as I turned my attention back to story. Great just great, just when I thought that I could have sometime to myself and relax, I get the idiot duo.

"Oh, come on Sasuke don't be like that." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around my neck and leaned on me.

"Get off me, you idiot!" I said annoyed as I pushed him off and continued on my work.

"You're so mean to me, Sasuke-kun." He said in a whiny tone and teary eyes. I just sighed as I rolled my eyes as I walked up to the two of them.

"Stop talking like that, you idiot." Sasuke said annoyed as he stopped typing and turned around to face us with an indifferent look. "What do you want?"

"Well, I…" I said as I walked up to them. Sasuke gave me a raised eyebrow and he leaned his cheek on his hand.

"Yes." He said calmly

"I was just um…well Naruto thought that I could…" I can't get my words out. I feel so stupid.

"Hn." He said with an indifferent tone.

"Sakura-chan just finished reading your last book and she wanted to read more so I told her that she could ask you for the first few chapters so she could find out what happens." Naruto said calmly

"Is that so?" He asked with a sly look on his face. Some how it made me feel really uneasy to have him look at me like that.

"Yea, I told Naruto that you wouldn't want to gave me the manuscript-"I was cut off when he stood up from his chair and walked over to his printer.

"Actually, I don't mind at all." He said calmly which surprised both me and Naruto.

"WHAT?!" We shouted in shock.

"Yea, normally I would have a problem with people reading my work before it's fully done, but if it's you then I don't mind it at all." He said as he walked up to me and handed me a pack of paper. "This is the first five chapters; this should satisfy you enough, am I right?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I looked at him with a slight blush on my face.

"Ah, yes, thank you so much." I said in a shy tone as I took the pack of papers in my hands

"Well, you are my biggest fan right?" He asked in a charming tone.

"Yes, thank you again." I said as I turned my attention to door. I took one step out of the room before a thought had struck me. "Hold on a sec."

"What is it?" He asked

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked

"What? I can't be nice to someone without having a hidden agenda?" He retorted

"For someone, no, but for me yes. So what are you hiding?" I demanded as I march back to him and Naruto, both of them weren't even looking at me. I knew it; they are hiding something from me.

"We're not hiding anything Sakura-chan really?" Naruto protested

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually…there is something that we need to tell you." A voice form outside the room said. All eyes turned there attention to Itachi, who simple walked in and stood right in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but unfortunately, the three of us won't be here tomorrow." He said in apologetic tone.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"Well, before we ever meet you, we had agreed to go out of town for the day. I'm really sorry." He had such a sincere look on his face.

"Oh...I see." I said in a low tone.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan; I hope you're not mad at me." Naruto said in a pouty voice.

"It's ok, Naruto really…" I said with a smile on my face. "I won't be alone; I have some friends here that I could hang out with."

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself Sakura?" Itachi asked as he looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his. I nodded at him shyly. "Good girl." He said as he patted my head with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you for telling me guys." I said as I walked outside of the room, I waved goodnight to the guys and headed to my room and hopped into bed, somehow I had a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
